The Aftermath Tales
by Rothelena
Summary: Set after the kiss in 6x22- totally PWP, no plot at all. Will be a string of loosely connected, fluffy PWPs about Jane and Lisbon's relationship. Rated ABSOLUTELY M, which means ADULT SEXUAL SITUATIONS... if that's not to your liking, don't read this!
1. A Tale of Healing

_Careful, babies- this is rated a FIRM M! It's a total PWP, no plot here, just sex. So know if you like that! _

_I need to get into the flow of writing again, so sorry if this is not all that good… I hope I'll improve over time. I haven't written much over the last months. Damn, am I glad they're canon now!_

_I will write some sequels to this one during the hiatus, telling what happens between Jane and Lisbon in the future- everything totally angst-free and super-fluffy. But everything M as hell!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**A Tale of Healing**

It took several more hours for Jane to show the first unmistakable signs of strain. Lisbon watched him closely, kept at a distance by Fischer who had started a conversation as soon as she had entered the room, accompanied by Abbott, who was sternly discussing matters with a bunch of TSA officers now.

Lisbon would never have thought that getting out of this mess would be so hard… sure there was a lesson to be learned here: never, ever mess with air security in any way.

They had searched the plane for bombs and weapons already, had searched Jane thoroughly again and again, and still didn't truly believe that he had never meant harm. He was just a man in love.

Lisbon's spine started to tingle with deep, sonorous pleasure. Her lips still burned from his kiss, given hours ago, but she could hardly stop from touching the place where his mouth had been, so soft, so warm she had wanted to weep. Jane was looking at her. His eyes round and tired, dark rings forming beneath them, his cheeks ashen from pain and exhaustion.

She didn't even listen to what Fischer said, heading straight for Abbott without thinking twice.

"Sir," she said urgently, "he needs to go home, please."

Jane perked up slightly from his slumped position on the chair.

"Where's home?" He asked, looking hopefully at her, his eyes wide and innocent.

She loved him so much it hurt, the fiery emotion pulsating through her veins like a dark drug. She wanted to say something romantic, but had had enough public embarrassment today, so she hoped her eyes gave him the message. His soft smile told her it worked just fine.

Despite his obvious tiredness he looked so happy it did all kinds of things to her. He blew her the mere trace of a kiss, his gaze slightly nervous, testing how she would react. He had something so sweet, so pure, so yielding about him that her protective instincts kicked in full force. She faced the TSA officer, a mask of unrelenting stubbornness.

"I'll take him home now," she hissed, "this was nothing but him trying to stop me from leaving, and you damn well know it. He's hurt and hasn't seen a real doctor, and after hours in this da… this interrogation cell he's completely exhausted. That's harassment! I'll take him home NOW, and if you try to stop me, you'll find your face on the cover of every tabloid this area sports by tomorrow morning!"

She stormed off without granting the open-mouthed officer another glance.

"See, why don't we settle for a compromise," she heard Abbott say, "Agent Lisbon takes Mr. Jane to the hotel, and he's not leaving your county until you have finished your investigation. Come on, you know he didn't have anything shady in mind when he stormed that plane!"

Lisbon heard the officer sigh in defeat, but decided to ignore the following exchange, busying herself with getting Jane out of the chair. He was all smiling adoration, and she rewarded him by touching him far more than she normally would, gently rubbing her hand over his stomach and chest while she supported his weight against her side, curling her fingers into his waist. Jane sighed happily under her touch, although he winced when he bumped his injured foot against the chair.

"Careful," she whispered, "I put you to bed at the hotel, and you can sleep as long as you want."

"Will you be there?"

"If you want me there."

He nodded urgently.

"Please, I do. I want you there all the time."

His voice was so gentle, tired, sweet.

She went on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his stubbly jaw.

"I'll stay with you," she whispered into his ear, "I promise."

She led him outside, the air around them warm and humid, and hollered for a cab. It didn't take long for one to stop in front of them, thank god, for Jane looked paler by the minute. He rested his head on her shoulder while they drove to the hotel.

She sighed in relief when she had finally managed to get him into her bed, every step agony judging from his gray, serious face. He fell asleep almost immediately, while she brushed her fingers through his curls, whispering sweet nothings to him. She gently took his remaining shoe off and covered Jane with one of the plushy blankets she found in the wardrobe, thoroughly tucking him in. He sighed in his sleep, and she pressed a kiss onto the shell of his ear.

It meant an enormous freedom that she was finally able to do so, that caresses weren't off-limits any longer, and she found that it was hard to stop once she started. Her heart clenched in longing to explore, go deeper, but there were things she needed to do now, and Jane needed to sleep.

She called Marcus and had a long, awkward, uncomfortable talk with him. She felt as if she deserved to suffer for what she was doing to him, so she fought to keep her temper down even when he started to make unreasonable accusations in his anger. She let him yell at her and stared at Jane's still form on her bed. Her future. The love of her life. She had lied to herself, pretending she would have been able to leave him. Had he not made a move, she would have felt his absence like a deep, festering wound, destroying her from within. It was good this way, and she found herself smiling while Marcus still ranted in his wrath. What kind of human being was she? She couldn't even feel properly guilty.

Afterwards, she felt dirty and exhausted and went to take a shower. Having finished, she noticed that she hadn't taken fresh clothes into the bathroom… her bathrobe lay on the backrest of the chair next to her bed. Great.

She brooded for a moment before she shrugged in resolve. What the hell. He LOVED her. He would see her naked eventually, so what… she WANTED him to see her, so she wrapped herself in one of the towels and simply went outside. She was almost a little disappointed that he was still firmly asleep, his hand curled adorably under his chin.

Her heart lurched inside her chest. She was free, she was here, with him, and he had told her that he loved her! She touched her fingers to her lips where his kiss still seemed to linger, and she gritted her teeth to keep herself from giggling like a little girl. Happiness burned and scorched and cleansed her into something completely new, and god, she had never, ever felt this way in her life. She hadn't known people could even get this happy.

Needing to sit down for a moment, she lowered herself onto the comfortable cushioned chair that faced the window, ignoring her bathrobe that still lay on the backrest. Her knees wobbled, her eyes were moist from joyful tears. Oh my god, she was in love, and he felt the same for her!

She forced herself to get up and get stuff done. Contemplating the best way of dressing for the occasion, she went for a short, silky nightie in green, with spaghetti straps. Uhm… too bold? She took it off again and chose one that was a little more modest… cream colored, long sleeved, with buttons up the front. Still, it was pretty short, and if he… well, if he got ideas, she certainly wouldn't stop him.

Contemplating calling a doctor, she peeled off the bandage on his foot. The injured area sported an angry red, but she decided to let him sleep for now. He did so soundly, his breath soft and peaceful, so she was unwilling to disturb him. She busied herself with stupid, unimportant filler stuff for a while, nervous as hell.

And then she slipped into bed beside him.

He was still fully dressed, hadn't even shed his jacket, so this should have been a pretty innocent thing… but it wasn't. His body was warm, so deliciously warm, and even in deep slumber he immediately reached for her, wrapping her in his arms as if he wanted to make her a part of himself forever.

"Teresa," he whispered, mumbling, still clearly asleep, "don't leave me."

He pressed his body against hers, the whole length of it, allowing her to feel pretty much every detail of his anatomy. His voice, deep and throaty, caressed her senses, whispering of his longing for her and the pain of almost losing her. She scooted up slightly so that she could press his head against her chest, and he happily pushed his face into her soft, silk-covered breasts. He dug for naked flesh with his nose and mouth while she kissed his hair and forehead, a shower of love and desire washing hotly through her lower body, demanding satisfaction with a fierce voice. She tried to fight it down. She didn't want to overwhelm him too early… what had happened on the plane had spoken volumes about how hard it was for him to confess his feelings, and she didn't want to frighten him away.

But when he finally opened his eyes, his gaze sleepy and warm, she realized that she needn't have worried. His desire for her was a blazing, billowing flame that filled his eyes with fiery blackness, and she felt him swell against her thigh, huge and solid until he was rock hard, his lips trembling slightly from the force of his arousal.

"I have no doubts, Teresa," he whispered, "this is not difficult for me. Not any longer. Not with you."

She half-heartedly tried to give him some space, but he pulled her even closer, rubbing his hard erection on the firm muscle of her thigh.

"It's okay, love," he groaned breathlessly, "it feels good. I want more."

Things needed only seconds to get truly urgent between them, and when he offered her his mouth, she took it greedily, parting his lips with her eager tongue, learning his breathtaking taste with shivering fascination.

And when he pushed his hands beneath her nightshirt, she had already arrived at the conclusion that he just. Wore. Too. Many. Clothes.

XXXXXXXXXX

She smelled divine. He sucked her fragrance into his lungs like an addict, feeling goose bumps rise all over his body when she touched him, her fingers wriggling under the hem of his shirt. Her skin was soft and warm, and he marveled at how much of her he could span with a simple grip. She was tiny, just a little handful for him, and he shuddered with longing. He wanted her so bad, it was almost painful.

He was a little surprised that he wasn't more insecure about this… it had taken him forever to admit his feelings to her, but now his hands found his belt and opened it without hesitating, freeing his cock from its much too tight confines. He pushed pants and underwear down, breathing a gasping sigh of relief and desire when his erection made contact with Lisbon's skin.

He was content to just rub against her for a while, letting the fiery tongue of lust wetting his insides while he kissed Lisbon's slender neck, her flesh slightly damp with sweat. Her breath was shallow, panting.

"Don't hyperventilate, love," he whispered, smiling against her skin, "just holler when I do something you don't like."

Her hands tightened on his body, crushing his shirt between her fingers, and he just resumed kissing, letting his hands slide under her short nightshirt. She didn't wear panties, which seemed deliciously out of character, and his heart sang with happiness. She wanted him. She had dressed like this knowing he would be in her bed, had prepared herself to give him easy access. It did uncontrollable things to his self-restraint, and he growled low in his throat like a hungry tiger while his hand slid lower, between the soaked lips of her sex, where he found a haven of heat and slick tightness. His whole body jolted with lust, and his movements became frantic.

"Condoms?" he whispered hoarsely, but she stiffened.

"Please… no."

He stopped and looked at her, his hands stilling between her legs.

"Teresa?"

She bit her lower lip, and it looked so sexy he almost whimpered.

"I'm on the pill," she said softly, "and clean. I… I always used a condom with…"

She stopped the sentence right there, and he shuddered.

"You used a condom with Pike, but you don't want to use one with me?"

She was silent, still searching for the right words while he ruthlessly shoved his pants lower, ignoring the fizzing pain in his ankle. Grabbing her hips he rolled onto his back, making her straddle his middle before he returned his fingers to her sopping core, sliding freely in the wetness… she would receive him without trouble, and the thought alone made him shiver with feverish need.

"You want my seed, I get this," he groaned, "the question is- why didn't you want his?"

Lisbon shook her head.

"I lied to myself… and to him. I was an idiot."

He smiled, brushing his hand over her cheek.

"So was I. I love you."

She inhaled deeply.

"I love you, too."

She leaned down and caught his lips, her mouth warm, soft, tasting like heaven. He used his tongue until both of them were gasping.

"Make a mess, please," she breathed into the kiss.

"My specialty," he whispered back and brought his painfully hard cock to her wet entrance.

She almost became rigid with excitement then, the sublime shiver in her limbs making him shush her softly while he pressed inside, her walls welcoming his cock like a hot glove. He breathed erratically into her mouth, matching her own wild panting, slowly filling her inch for inch.

He noticed her concentration, her eyes firmly shut, tiny beads of sweat forming on her brow.

Grabbing her unceremoniously he brought her slim body beneath him, the pain in his ankle only heightening the strength of sensation. His whole body was burning with the need to claim her, make her his.

He slid out of her, and she sobbed, making his heart constrict with love. Whispering sweet endearments, he spread her legs with his hand, opening her wide for his possession. She bent as gracefully as a dancer, pushing her body closer to him as if she were begging him to ram home.

His pants disturbed him in this position, and he hastily wriggled them off, letting his jacket and shirt follow until he was completely naked, poised between his love's spread legs, wet and ready for him. It was heaven, sheer and blinding.

Lisbon grabbed his flesh, igniting every inch of skin until he glowed from within, and he groaned low and dangerously when he finally slammed in to the hilt, spreading her tiny sheath ruthlessly with his thick, swollen erection. Lisbon cried out, but there was no pain in her voice, only ecstasy and pleasure mixed into a mind-blowing cocktail. It mirrored what he felt himself, her walls oven-hot, slick with arousal, letting him slide to the bottom without resistance. She gave him the massage of his life, though, milking his cock like a silken fist, and he wailed and grunted, the bliss so acute it almost overloaded his senses.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice strangled with emotion, "I love you so much."

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her, pulling his cock from the suction of her body only to push back immediately, filling her completely, drinking her desperate moans from her sweet mouth.

"I love you, Teresa," he growled and pushed up onto his arms.

She lifted her head and looked down to the point where they were joined, and he gave her a little show, fucking her with smooth, shallow thrusts, letting her see that it was him, that he was finally inside her.

"I'll give you what you want, Teresa," he gasped and shoved into her deeply.

She came almost immediately, crying out in painful bliss while her tight sheath convulsed around his cock, and he let go of any restraint, pounding into her so fiercely that the bed shook beneath them. He felt wild, lost inside the sensations, helplessly addicted, desperate. Consciousness seemed an almost abstract concept when liquid pleasure poured down his spine. He allowed the rhythm to flow freely from his hips, fast and hard, going to the utmost depth of her every time he filled her.

Lisbon's sounds of arousal and ecstasy increased the myriad of sensations until he could hardly breathe, and it took every ounce of his self-control to not spill his load immediately when she wrapped her tiny hands around his forearms.

Her touch drove him mad, her kisses, her gentle caresses, her rough grip on his flesh in the throes of her passion. He gritted his teeth to keep from having it end too soon, his hips slamming against hers, shoving his pulsing rod into her tight sheath in almost torturous pleasure.

He closed his eyes and could still see her, every single sense fastened on her. There was nothing else he needed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon felt her whole body bounce under his thrusts, his movements strong and fast, powering into her until she saw stars. The friction was enormous, her core blazing white-hot, her breath hardly able to force enough air into her lungs. He was so big, he filled every ounce of her, reducing her world to him, nothing but him, his skin, his smell, his touch. She wanted more, silently begging him not to stop, even when the sheets were roughly rubbing against her back because he was fucking her so hard. More, her body screamed. MORE.

She raised her upper body, supporting it on her elbows, her lips begging him for a kiss. He took the hint although his eyes were closed, slowing his rhythm and capturing her lips, his mouth sweet, soft, hot when he pushed his tongue deeper, tangling it with hers. She loved his touch, his kiss, HIM. Loved being inside his arms, his big hands, these little sucking movements he made when he kissed her. She pushed her legs up against his sides, opening up for him, and he groaned deeply when he sped up, every stroke making the his cock rub against her engorged clit. It felt like dying and being re-born again and again, and Lisbon sobbed with arousal, so acute her fingertips tingled.

Jane growled into her ear, his hips slamming against hers, and she felt her clit screaming under his strokes, the tension coiling in her lower stomach until she could see only black. She let her head fall back and immediately felt Jane's hot lips on her throat. Sinking down onto the mattress, she felt his strong body follow, covering her own, his arms wrapping around her as if he wanted to devour her into his own entity.

Every muscle in her lower body contracted while his cock filled her completely, his thrusts starting to falter when he came, his lungs producing a sound between shock, pain and pleasure, his arms tightening around her to hold her still for the copious spurts of his seed, entering her so forcefully she could feel it. She felt the slick juice wet her thighs and spread her legs even more, wrapping them around his waist, pressing closer. Jane moaned and sobbed at the same time, clutching her so tightly breathing became a problem. She didn't care, she was light-headed anyway, her body coming down from a row of killer orgasms, bone-deep exhaustion setting in.

It was completely dark by now, crystal clear moonlight filtered through the thin curtains. Jane was still, holding her tight, his breath rough and hoarse against her skin.

He rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms immediately, and she rested her cheek against his sweat-slicked chest, listening to the thunder of his rapid heartbeat. It was silent for minute after minute, and she thought he had fallen asleep again when she suddenly heard his voice.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I wanted to do something fancy with my goods, but I got overwhelmed. You feel so good, Teresa."

She sighed in bliss.

"I love you, Patrick."

He kissed her hair, a soft sob caught on his breath, his arms tight around her body. It felt as if he never wanted to let her go, and she very much approved of that.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, "I love you so, so much."

And she very much approved of that, too.

He fell asleep, and she happily snuggled against his chest. She really wanted to join him, but happiness felt like a little bouncy ball inside her, and she was not the tiniest bit tired all of a sudden. So she watched his beautiful face, pushed her hand into his curls, rubbed her fingers over his soft skin and was happy as hell.

After about ten minutes, she would have really loved a round two. After fifteen minutes, she was so horny her skin seemed to buzz. After twenty minutes, she seriously considered using Jane's hand to get herself off.

That was the moment when she jumped out of bed, racing into the bathroom to cool off, no matter how she would accomplish that.

She masturbated under the shower, which felt like a shame given the fact that the man of her dreams lay perfectly naked and willing in her bed, but she couldn't wake him up, not yet. He'd been through a lot, and deserved to rest properly.

She stood naked in front of the mirror and felt desire bloom again. It felt as if a dam inside her was broken all of a sudden, and now that she openly could desire Jane, she did so at an almost ridiculous level. She wanted him to touch her, touch her more, span her waist with his hands, pull her closer, closer.

She shivered. She already missed him direly, and he was asleep. With a sigh, she lifted her arms, piling her hair up on top of her head, wondering how she would pass the time and deal with the longing.

It was enormous, and she had a hunch it was there to stay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke up from the heaviness inside his groin. He was fully hard again from wild and dirty dreams, and his body demanded satisfaction NOW. Blindly groping for Lisbon, he groaned in dismay when he realized that she wasn't next to him.

He swung his legs out of bed and carefully tested his injured ankle, tentatively putting his weight on it… he was relieved to find it was much better, the pain only a faint reminder of what had happened at the airport. He would have hated to waste these precious first days in love confined to bed… he grinned. Okay, maybe not. But he sure would have hated to be in pain!

The sun went up in front of his window, and for once he couldn't wait for this new, eager to share it with the woman he loved.

Limping slightly, he got up and went searching for her, stopping dead in his tracks when he finally saw her, standing in front of the sink in the bathroom.

She was amazing. Slender and toned, her skin looking so soft his cock jerked in anticipation. He hadn't been this hard in forever, and it started to be uncomfortable. Still, he couldn't stop staring, his eyes following the graceful line of Lisbon's arched back, the elegant flare of her hips and buttocks, her sculpted, muscular legs.

She was his. He wasn't alone and pining any longer, she was his. His heart leaped with pleasure, and it felt as if all kinds of frozen structures inside him broke free, thawing under the heat of his love. Love. He had never really believed that he would arrive at this point again, and he felt grateful and teary when he thought about what lay in front of them now.

He wanted to spoil his woman, surround her with nice things, give her everything she could possibly ask for. But first, he wanted to fuck her, and his hard cock slapping against his stomach reminded him of how much he wanted it.

He approached her carefully, sliding into the room behind her, wrapping his arms around her pale body. She giggled, but as soon as his erection pressed into her back, he felt the tension inside her rise, the air between them crackling with desire. He smoothed his fingers over her flat stomach, sighing in delight when he wandered lower and found her wet for him, creaming into his hand when he pushed himself tighter against her.

"How's your ankle?" she groaned hoarsely.

He turned her in his arms, boldly lifting her onto the tiled table that contained the sink. The height was perfect, and he roughly rubbed his hard-on against her wet folds, making her squirm with want.

"Which ankle?" he breathed, catching her lips to make clear that he didn't wish to talk right now. She tasted like sugar-coated sunshine, her tongue warm and soft and brave, venturing into his mouth immediately, and damn, could this woman kiss. He trembled in her arms, her small fingers sliding over his back and buttocks, trying to pull him closer. He resisted her lure, wanting to take his sweet time with her, enjoying every second. His hand sneaked between her legs and found her clit, throbbing against his fingers, and he smiled when she wailed into his mouth, her whole body as tense as a bowstring.

"Do you want to come, Teresa?"

Her desperate groan was answer enough, and he rubbed the small nub roughly, massaging it between his fingertips until she cried out in orgasm, and he pushed two fingers inside her to feel her contractions, strong muscles grabbing him like a lifeline. He soothed her with gentle kisses, saturating his lips in her amazing taste.

"All good?" He whispered. "Tell me what you want from me, sweet Teresa. I want to give you everything."

"I want you." She said firmly.

Sheer bliss perfused him. It was what he had always longed for: to hear her say that she wanted HIM. No one else, despite everything he had done, despite the failure he was. She purified him in a way he wouldn't have thought possible, and he snuggled into her arms like a lost soul who had been lonely for so long and finally found its place. His lips grazed her silken shoulders.

"Everything, Teresa."

She was so wet her body hardly gave him resistance, but he could still feel how far he stretched her when he pushed his rock-hard cock into her, widening, dilating her, her slick walls flaring under his assault. She was so hot, massaging him like a clutching fist, and he felt as if he couldn't even breathe through the friction. His groan went down to the bottom of his soul.

She whimpered, wrapping her slim legs around his waist, scooting to the very edge of the cool surface she was sitting on, getting closer to take all of him.

He shoved hard, submerging himself in her delicious heat, holding her still when she started to squirm, moaning deeply. He was filling her completely, and he couldn't resist looking down, watching the lips of her sex being stretched around his large rod. She took the hint and leaned back, supporting her torso on her outstretched arms, giving him a better view of what he was doing to her.

He growled and pulled back, watching himself covered in their combined juices, reddened by the tight grip of her walls. It shattered the already narrow rim of his self-control, freeing the horny beast inside him, and he felt the bite of insanity gnawing at his mind. He grabbed her waist and slammed deep, so deep her cry filled the air around them, and he lost it completely. Oblivious to anything but her, he simply melted into her tight heat and adopted a hard, hammering rhythm, her body shaking under his rough thrusts.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." His mind shouted at him, and he cried out softly with every stroke he delivered, leaning his whole weight into them, making sure he caught her clit with the broad base of his cock every time he made impact.

Lisbon's head fell back, exposing her delicious throat, inviting him to claim her. He pressed open-mouthed kisses there, letting her feel the gentle bite of his teeth while his hips battered her with merciless thrusts.

Lisbon came so beautifully he had to look, even though his eyelids were drooping with his own mounting ecstasy. He watched her breath flutter on her lips, mouthing words that couldn't be heard, her eyes closed in almost painful bliss, her groans wild and desperate.

He let go then, allowing his pleasure to flow into something huge and urgent, aiming to gift himself to her in a gush of love and heat. He shuddered and heaved and felt himself burst into her, voluminous spurts of liquid warmth, filling her with his essence. He looked down, saw the thick reams of his seed coating his cock, running over Lisbon's slim thighs, more and more every time he pulled back. He shoved back in, spilling more and more, shivering when she cried his name. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sought his lips, and he felt proud and loved and worthy for the first time in forever. She had asked for this, had demanded to feel him without a barrier between them, just him coming inside her, filling his woman with all he got. His mouth groped for hers, tender love bites that soothed every pain inside him while the last spurts of his semen shot into her.

Both were breathing hard when the peak of orgasmic pleasure ebbed off, and Jane held Lisbon's small form close, rubbing his large hands over her back.

"Mhhhmmmm," she sighed, "Jane, we have to have to get you off your ankle."

He kissed her ear, softly humming his bliss.

"Don't worry, love, I'm fine. I slept and feel fit and relaxed now, and the pain is hardly there anymore. I want to enjoy this time, Teresa. It's like a gift. We're all alone in this amazing hotel, just you and me, so very much in love. Let's go to the beach later, yes? I'll treat you to an amazing dinner in the evening, you'll see. Let me spoil you a bit."

"I don't want dinner. I just want you."

He smiled against her skin, kissing a path down to her shoulders.

"Well, one thing doesn't exclude the other. I'm certainly not going to leave, ever again. You're mine, Teresa."

"Prove it."

She bit her lip provocatively, and he chuckled softly. Lisbon pushed her legs against his sides and shoved her groin forwards, impaling herself some more on his rapidly hardening cock. With all the seed he had spilled it made a wet, squishy sound, and it was so sexy he went as hard as a rock in seconds. Lisbon fucked herself with his erection, stilling his body's movements with her hands, and arousal burned through his veins like wildfire, making him decidedly weak in the knees. She leaned back again, pressing her clit down against his cock with her fingers while she continued to push herself against him in rhythmic movements, taking his erection deep every time she moved forward. Jane growled low in his throat and took control, grabbing her hips to fuck her with hard, pounding thrusts, making her breasts bounce under the force.

She came so hard he could feel it, her sheath contracting around him, and he let go of any restraint he had, allowing his lust to rise and rise freely while he slammed into her.

"I love you, Teresa," he gasped, "I love you, I love you so much, so, so much…"

His release tackled him before he was truly ready for it, and he cried out in delicious agony when he felt it consume him, his balls drawing tight against his body before he started to shoot. He pulled out of her and grabbed his shaft, directing the jets of his seed onto her clit, making her come again by rubbing the tip of his cock against the mess he was making, pushing her into a screaming orgasm. He shoved back inside, right to the hilt, grunting and growling while his juices shot into her, more, more, the sounds of wet sex and the moans of their ecstasy filling every space around them.

When they finally came down, they sank into each other's arms again, and Jane marveled at how happy Lisbon seemed- she had always loved him, and still he had managed to almost lose her because he'd been a total idiot. He would never be so foolish again… Teresa Lisbon was his, forever.

She smiled so brightly he felt his stomach doing several somersaults in pleasure.

"This table is perfect," she said, "it has the ideal height for us! I want one like this for our…"

The smile died on her lips when she suddenly realized that she might be assuming too much, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Jane felt nothing but warmth and love.

"You want to live with me?" he whispered tenderly.

She looked at him.

"You don't want it?"

He gently brushed her disheveled hair back from her face.

"There's nothing I want more. But… I've been all alone for such a long time. I might not be easy to live with."

"You think after all we've been through together, I'll argue about open toilet lids and dried up toothpaste?"

He smiled.

"No… I don't do stuff like that. But, I could feel the need to be alone from time to time. You could feel shut out, and I don't want that."

She shook her head, brushing her fingers through his curls.

"I wouldn't. I would understand, Jane. It's just… I feel ready. Ready for the whole nine yards. I'm not twenty anymore, and I've never been this much in love. I know it sounds strange, because technically we've been a couple for just one day, but… "

"… being apart would hurt so much, even if it's just for a short time." He finished her sentence, nodding solemnly. "I want to live with you, too, Teresa. I don't want to be apart from you, ever again. I love you."

She smiled happily.

"I love you, too."

He gave her a wet, hot kiss with lots of tongue and passion, and when they were both panting with arousal, he pulled out of her, leaving a wet mess everywhere.

Lisbon protested loudly at the loss of intimate contact, but he sealed her lips with another kiss.

"Shower, then room service- okay?"

"And then more sex?" she said, pulling her eyebrows up.

"Of course." He said, helping her off the table.

"In that case, okay."

He chuckled and closed his eyes. He felt truly blessed and couldn't help feeling this way, so new and strange. His empty heart suddenly felt full to bursting, and for once…

He couldn't await his future.

The End

_I'll need some time to write more, because I don't have much time at the moment and like the more lazy rhythm of my writing at the moment… but I'll be as fast as I can, I promise! I hope you liked this one, thank you for reading!_


	2. A Tale of Finding One's Home

_The problem with this installment was that there is a pretty cheesy scene in there that I just couldn't get right… I re-wrote it several times and then decided to just let it stand as it is. Otherwise, this chapter still wouldn't be finished. I hope you can somehow live with this scene… okay. _

_On the other hand, I went a little over the top with the sex again, so this is definitely a firm M! If explicit scenes are not what you like, better not read on. I'm in pretty much of a dirty mood right now, the hiatus has been on for a while and will continue to plague us for a long while, so my filthy mind is running amok- sorry._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**A Tale of Finding One's Home **

It normally took about two hours until Patrick Jane started to crave a kiss. Not that he didn't crave it all day, but every two hours, the need became urgent and dark, gnawing at him like an angry animal thirsting for blood.

His gaze fastened onto Lisbon's lips, he found himself licking his own repeatedly, imagining the sinful games she would play with him once they went off-duty. Unfortunately, they had a late appointment tonight, so devouring his gorgeous princess would have to wait. His sigh was pained and needy. He hadn't liked waiting at all lately.

Lisbon smiled secretly to herself, no doubt feeling his gaze linger upon her like she always did these days. Her senses were tuned to him like a finely calibrated instrument, and her feelings made her able to read him in ways nobody else could. She knew when his mind was directed towards her, could feel his desire like a living thing between them. He stirred inside his pants, the sensation liberating and hot. He enjoyed the feelings of wholeness, the energy that flowed through his body in a steady electric current whenever she was close.

It had made him a better detective, too: he had no problem concentrating, every fiber of his body and mind alive, pulsating, he saw things he had never imagined over his years of loneliness and grief. Happiness made him sharper, more focused. And in a way, it made him a lot less scared. No matter what happened, in the end, he went home, to her. Love granted him powers he had thought lost, strength he had never missed, so far away had it seemed in his lowest days. Now, he felt like a warrior, and he fought to make himself a worthy asset to her.

"So," she asked softly, adopting the low, careful way of speech she used only with him, "will you come over tonight?"

He smiled, happiness a glorious blossom spreading its petals inside him.

"Well- later," he said softly, "we have a very important appointment tonight, and it will take a while."

She pouted, looking so adorable he wanted to take her right then and there.

"Don't be mad, Teresa, "he whispered, "If you want me to, I'll be your midnight visitor. I'll be hungry and unwilling to compromise. I will take you however I find you."

Her cheeks reddened with desire, her eyes glassy and passionate. They never flirted in this way while they were solving an actual case, but it was late afternoon now, and the day's culprits had been locked away a while ago, their masterly extracted confessions still warm on their lips.

And if the tasks were all done, the horny boy inside him was allowed to come out and play. As was the equally horny girl inside his not-so correct partner. He smiled a secret smile of his own. Certain aspects of her personality never failed to surprise him, and that he had ever dared to call her a prude? Well, he had eaten his words a thousand times by now.

"You're not mad, princess, are you?"

She pulled her eyebrows up.

"What kind of appointment?"

He looked away for a second, brooding about how he should tell her about this. He decided for the straight approach, because that always worked best with his woman.

"We'll be looking at a house that's for sale."

Her eyes went wide, and he found himself thinking that they shimmered like stars. His heart beat as if he were a teenaged boy facing the first date with the girl he adored.

"A house?" She breathed hoarsely, "For you and me?"

He smiled.

"It's time. We can hardly stand being apart, especially at night. You don't like the Airstream, and I agree- it's no real home. And frankly, your apartment is a disaster."

She glared at him.

"It's TEMPORARY!"

"See? That's it. Time's up. We're getting a real home. I made an appointment for tonight, and I want us to go have a look. You and me."

She sighed softly, but there was no mistaking the joyful glow inside her eyes. She wanted to live with him. Wanted HIM. All of him. He was so happy it hurt, pleasure chasing through his veins in a constant, white-hot stream.

"Jane, I hope it's not in some luxury location, because I just can't afford…"

"Stop." He interrupted. "I know it's not easy for you, Teresa, but let's not make this about principles. My money is yours, too, simple as that. Why in hell should you touch your savings when my money is just lying around doing nothing."

"Jane, there might come a time when you really want to buy something with your money…"

"Like… let's say… a house for me and the woman I love? Please, Teresa. You gave me my life back and made me human again. And I can't buy us something nice?"

She snorted, but the sound was soft and restrained, and he knew he had her.

"Something nice? We're talking about a million-dollar-home here."

"Yes, exactly. Do you want me to buy you a fancy yacht, too?"

She smiled then, and the sun went up for him. God, he loved her. Loved her like mad.

Her nose crinkled in the way he adored so much.

"So you buy me a house, huh? That sounds romantic, in a way."

He chuckled.

"Well, there's a catch. I'll be living there, too."

"Will you work for me to pay for your rent?"

"Hard." He mouthed.

She grinned.

"Oh, I like hard."

He felt himself swell inside his pants. Hmmm, yes. HARD.

"But, Jane, really, I'm okay with you being the official owner and me…"

"Hush, Lisbon- we'll BOTH be official owners once we find a home that suits us. It will be OUR house. End of discussion. Nobody cares where the money comes from. I'll pick you up at eight… there's something I have to do before that."

She nodded softly, and her gaze slid to his crotch, where she could no doubt see his unmistakable hard-on, almost bursting the waistband of his slacks.

He knew she wanted to kiss and touch him, saw in her eyes how bad she wanted it, and it made him smile. She behaved on the job, always, with very few exceptions.

"We'll save that for later," he whispered, "but you're gonna get it, Teresa. I won't forget."

And her smile would always be the most beautiful part of his day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He allowed the loneliness to wash over him, with its full force, this final time. The air was hot and humid around him, he was sweating slightly, the shirt plastered to his back. It seemed fitting somehow. As if he were crying everywhere.

The lake shimmered in the evening light, and he let his gaze slide over the smooth, silvery surface, the sounds of civilization far, far away. The wooden bench was hard and uncomfortable, but he hardly noticed. He had been sitting here for almost two hours. But he was ready now.

For once, he allowed himself to feel the pain, the guilt, the desolation, faint memories of a time that had almost killed him. But there was no doubt. It was time to move on. He had new responsibilities now, and it felt good.

He closed his eyes and remembered them. Remembered the happy hours they had spent, the worries, the fights. The things that would never come back, but would always stay a part of him. And finally, when the last rays of sunlight had kissed the horizon goodbye, he pulled the slim golden wedding band from his finger, weighing the slight little thing in his hand. He pressed a kiss to it before he gently put it in the little box he had prepared, letting it slide into his jacket pocket.

He smiled woefully. It was almost time to meet Teresa, and his heart started to beat faster in anticipation. He loved her so much, he needed to give her whatever made her happy. And that happened to be him. Which was amazing luck for him, no doubt.

He got up slowly and went to his car, feeling the heated pavement through the soles of his shoes.

Time to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She saw it immediately, of course, her eyes going wide and soft with a shimmer of tears, and he felt a tingle that went deep down his spine. She was so attached to him, she SAW him, saw what he really was, and he was almost surprised that it didn't feel scary anymore.

He lifted his left hand and caressed her cheek, his eyes resting on hers, calm and serious.

"You know you didn't have to do this for me, Patrick," she said softly, and god- he loved her voice. Tantalizing and deep, wrapping around his senses like sheer silk.

"That doesn't matter," he whispered, "I had to do it. I want this, Teresa- I want you. I'm here."

He leaned down and captured her lips, making his kiss soft, sweeping, the gentle smacking sounds almost loud in the quiet evening.

"I love you," he whispered into her mouth, "I'm yours. Broken past and everything."

She smiled.

"I'm buying."

He sighed deeply.

"And believe me, that's still a miracle for me…"

She cooed and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips that tasted like summer and hope and all the love throbbing in his own heart.

"I love you." She said. "Let's find us a home."

He firmly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they fell into a comfortable walk next to each other. He guided her subtly, wrapping her in conversation to make her forget her surroundings, at least a little.

"So, my sweet- what kind of house would you like?"

He just bathed in her voice and laughed with her like a free man, awed by her obvious happiness, so perfect and easy and unpretentious, like a fire burning inside her eyes, calm and steady. He did that. No matter how much he refused to believe it, but it was him who did this, who made her so happy, and he couldn't help feeling proud.

His Teresa. His gratefulness made him smile like an idiot, and that had been a pretty regular occurrence lately.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon couldn't help it- being so close to him made her shiver with longing to touch him, her whole body aching for him to do more while his soft voice seemed to drug her effortlessly.

When she noticed her surroundings again they had walked for quite a while, and she frowned at him. There was lush green all around them, dusky and quiet, they seemed cushioned by a soft blanket, shielding them from the world. A full moon was starting to make its presence known.

"Where in hell are we?" she asked. He was tense and nervous, almost giddy. There was something off here, she could tell it. "Jane- there is no house anywhere in sight."

He looked down, taking a deep breath, and she felt alarmed on a visceral level. Her heart started to beat so loudly she could hear it.

"No, Teresa," he said slowly, taking her hand in his, "but we're close. There is just something I… have to say before we do this. You saved my life, Teresa, by stealing my heart, and I love you with everything in me. I told you that I want this, and I meant what I said. I want it. I want it more than anything else, and I want to give you everything I can. You know it's hard for me to give myself, but here I am… yours. There is nothing I'd rather be than yours. So… I'm putting everything on the line for this. I love you. Let's promise each other this, love. That we'll fight for it. That we'll stick to this. That we'll nourish it and don't waver. That we'll love each other. Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?"

There was a stillness inside her all of a sudden that drowned every sound in and out. Strangely, she found it hard to breathe, and still there was so much bubbly air inside her, making her feel as light as a feather. Jane breathed audibly, slight huffs that became her pulse, she could feel it everywhere. There were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, and she desperately wanted to reassure him, but there was no voice inside her, and when she nodded, she felt that she was full with tears, tears for the lost years and the fear and the jealousy , and tears for the future, the love, the hope, his soul in hers during the hard days. And gratitude, so, so much gratitude. That she was going to spend her life with him, the only one she had ever really wanted there. Everything paled, and she was clotted with tears everywhere.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice hardly audible, "Patrick, YES."

The relief on his face was so enormous, it made the floodgates open up, and before she could really understand it, her face was wet, awash in tears, and he was framing her face with his beautiful hands, kissing the tears away, whispering soothing words about how happy she made him, how he would give her everything she wanted- but she didn't want anything but him. His arms were a warm haven around her, and she didn't want to look at a house now, didn't want to see strangers, just wanted to spend the night submerged in his body, his heart.

Jane opened his hand and showed her something delicate on his palm, and it took her a moment to realize that it was a ring. There was a blackish-red stone in the middle, heart-shaped, encrusted by diamonds. She had never seen something like it. It sparkled like fire, the red glints reflecting the harsh moonlight, sparking blue and green shards into a myriad of color, the red staying the main focus, like the breath of a fiery creature.

"It's my heart, Teresa," he breathed, "burning for you. A red opal. Every opal is unique, and it took me forever to find the right one. I didn't know if you would hate the heart shape, but it felt so… so right when I asked for it…"

She shook her head, urgently, and when she spoke, her voice was hoarse and cracking.

"Don't say that- there's NOTHING I hate about this. It's amazing. I've never seen something as beautiful before."

He smiled, bone-deep joy an entirely new color in his eyes, beaming into his soul, and she was fascinated by him once again, staring like a little girl would at a magical creature that would take her to a fairy world. He took her hand and gently, gently pushed the ring onto her finger. She wasn't even surprised that it fit her perfectly, just that it was there at all, proving that she had arrived at the destination she had searched for all her life without really knowing what she had been looking for. That it all was real.

His lips found hers, so soft and sweet, playful and insistent at the same time. She coaxed him into opening up for her tongue, letting the wildness of her kiss tell him how much she wanted him, and all the time she felt the ring, no doubt catching the moonlight in colorful fire.

She didn't want to stop kissing, ever again, didn't want to leave his arms right now, wanted everything right here. Going back to reality was so hard she had to swallow several times before she could bring herself to do it.

"I love you," she said hotly, "I want you. I don't want to look at a house now, Patrick. I don't want to pretend that I'm not crazy for you. I do that all day… I don't want to do it tonight."

He pulled her closer, and she felt his arousal, hard and demanding against her stomach. She shuddered.

His voice was gravelly and yet irresistibly soft, and she longed to lick it from his lips.

"Just a look, my love," he whispered, "we don't have to stay long. It's just… there's the Airstream, and your apartment that's almost SMALLER than the Airstream, and several impersonal hotel rooms… I want a HOME with you. Preferably yesterday. With lots of space and innumerable surfaces to christen. I just… I wanted you to wear my ring when we face this chapter. I wanted to erase all the tiny doubts you might have had about me."

She sighed deeply.

"I never had any doubts, Patrick. I went into this giving all of me, believe me. I love you."

"God, I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead, pressing his large hand against her neck, and it felt so warm and safe and intimate she instantly knew she would conquer anything with him. So, yeah… she would survive waiting.

He let his fingers slide lower, over the curve of her buttocks, pulling her closer, and she sighed desperately.

She would survive. Barely.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He took one look at the house and knew she wouldn't like it. It was too large, pressed into a pretty… intense setting of greenery that gave the whole area a jungle-like flair.

But she didn't want to look at houses anyway, at least not tonight. She wanted sex, wanted him, he noticed it immediately, and he was more than ready to let her play. Grinning widely, he watched her push all the estate agent's buttons with wide-eyed ease.

Whenever the bland young man didn't look, Lisbon pouted elaborately at Jane, making her perfect hips sway in a way she knew would entice him, showing what she really wanted to do instead of looking at a stranger's house.

Jane smiled, and didn't even try to stop his erection from soaring to life in his pants. It was dark anyway, and the young estate broker was much too distracted by a gorgeous Teresa Lisbon to care. But Jane exhaled a sigh of relief when after about an hour of boring architectural details, Lisbon made clear that the house wasn't what they were looking for.

"See," she said politely, "that's all very nice, and I bet the perfect family for this object is out there, but… it's not us. The greenery keeps the sunlight from shining into the windows in pretty much every room. And with a house this size, you always need people to help you maintaining it- a gardener, someone who cleans it, hysterical security measures… I don't want that. I want my privacy, something cozy, intimate."

She looked at Jane, and he melted in the heat of her eyes, his smile soft and lazy. Whatever his lady wanted.

The estate agent assured them that he would find a suitable object, and they parted with friendly handshakes.

Lisbon pushed him against the next wall as soon as they were out of sight.

"You drive me insane." She hissed, brushing her hands over his front, roughly kneading his swollen length through his pants. He gasped, pushing himself deeper into her hand, pulling her small body as close as possible. He felt wild and greedy and let the feeling run through his system without restraint, savoring that now, there was no need for self-control anymore.

Lisbon pulled her eyebrows up.

"Let's not spend the night together… I'm tired."

He tried not to smile, but it was hard- Lisbon couldn't lie at all, and her hands were still busy with his cock, her breath frantic against his neck.

"Okay," he said calmly, "so we'll see each other at the office tomorrow?"

He shoved her hand away from his swollen erection and lifted her into his arms, spreading her legs around his hips so that her no doubt soaking wet sex rubbed directly against his hard erection. Lisbon cried out, her hands clutching his shoulders in desperate need, every exhale a breathless little whimper. He chuckled and held her tight, enjoying the sheer ecstasy coursing through his body every time she moved against his arousal.

He wanted her. Every second, every day.

"Patrick," she whispered into his ear, "let's not do the tender worshipping tonight, okay?"

He laughed.

"When have we EVER done the tender worshipping, sweet Teresa? We start with the best intentions, and then we get horny and just fuck each other caveman-style."

"Oh, yes," she sighed, "caveman-style… let's do that, please."

She moved her hips to hump his hard-on, and he had to force his brain to function halfway normally.

"Okay… okay… let's just take a cab to the Airstream and then use every available surface."

She jumped out of his arms and grabbed his hand, and together they raced to the next bigger street to catch a cab. The driver got quite the show, because Jane just couldn't stop kissing her. She tasted like flowers and summer warmth, and he pushed his tongue as deep as possible, making her moan into his mouth in helpless arousal. He loved her hands on his body, groping and rubbing everywhere, her desire for him evident in every touch.

Damn, he wanted to be inside her, right now.

He gave a generous tip when they left the cab and chased Lisbon to the Airstream, fumbling with the lock in his need to get inside. The interior was dark and gloomy, and Jane allowed himself a moment to calm down, because if he took her in this mood he would just…

… Lisbon would have nothing of "calming down". She took a bold step forward and roughly grabbed his erection through his pants, and Jane's mind short-circuited big time.

With a feral growl he turned her around and bent her over the table, ripping clothes in his need to get inside her, tearing fabric until she was completely naked. When he had gotten rid of her panties, he realized that he didn't have to care for her climax… she was wet to her knees, so aroused she would probably come as soon as he shoved his rock-hard cock into her. He opened his belt, holding her down with his free hand, and she was almost screaming for him, begging him to just hurry up… his whole body clenched in ecstasy, his mind shut off, only instincts prevailing. He pushed down pants and underwear and entered her without thinking, roughly, to the hilt in one stroke. She cried out, sobbing with need, and it did things to him he couldn't name.

He pulled out and slammed back inside, needing to hear her sounds of want again. She was hot and tight, her core clutching at him, and it felt so good, delirious pleasure centering around his cock, but flowing through his whole system at the same time, soaring in his bloodstream until he gasped with ecstasy, the tears flowing freely, wetting his face.

And he held her down and just hammered into her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She clawed like a little wildcat, needing him to move faster, deeper… he was so deep, fast and ruthless, making her hips bang against the table with every hard stroke. She came after seconds, her whole lower body clenching like a single muscle, contracting around his pumping cock until she saw stars. She never got over it, every rough thrust renewed the wave, and she writhed helplessly under the force of her climax.

Jane grunted like an animal, slamming into her so hard the table rattled, his speed enormous, increasing the friction until her sheath felt burning hot, his iron-hard cock slicing into a wall of fire. She screamed and sobbed and exploded again, her vision blinded by tears while she convulsed around him, clutching at him until his cries mingled with hers.

She felt the slosh of his seed inside her, Jane came copiously, filling her up, making his slick juices run over her thighs, not slowing his strokes at all. She climaxed again on a violent sob while he emptied himself inside her, stuffing her with his load until she felt bursting full. He collapsed onto her back, and she took his weight gladly, sighing in utter satisfaction. But Jane's muscles tensed against her skin, and with an excited tingle that ran down her spine she realized he was not done with her.

He pulled out of her, releasing a delicious gush of warm semen, and she gasped when he turned her around, lifting her slightly before he sat her down on the table, facing him. He put his hand on her stomach and pushed slightly, making her lean back, her torso supported on her outstretched arms.

"Spread your legs," he demanded hoarsely, "as wide as you can."

She did like he'd told her to, lifting her feet onto the tabletop, spreading her legs until her joints creaked, exposing herself to his hungry gaze. His eyes burned with lust as he stared at her sex, filled to the brim with his seed, trickling out of her in a steady rivulet, she could feel it. He went down on his knees and aimed straight for her clit, sucking the little nub into his mouth, vigorously rubbing it with his tongue. Her tired body combusted in orgasm, her muscles screaming with the force of it. Jane licked his cream from her folds, pushing his tongue inside her, prolonging the waves of her release until it was almost agony. When she closed her eyes and raised her voice, he got up and grabbed her waist, shoving his hard cock deep into her contracting core- and everything went black. Jane snarled viciously and jackhammered into her, without restraint, just fucking for his own release now. He pushed her into a multiple orgasm that plain hurt, but still the pleasure overrode everything, and despite her exhaustion she was screaming for more.

Jane grunted into her ear, her upper body wrapped in his fierce embrace while his hips battered her like a ram, making her whole body shake in his arms. He screamed like a madman and started flooding her, his load shooting into her as if a dam had been broken. She could feel the mess he was making everywhere on her skin, he got both of them thoroughly wet with their combined juices, and she just clung to him, half unconscious from pleasure and satisfaction.

He showered her shoulders and throat with hungry love bites when he was finally spent, his breath a rough caress on its own, his hands firm and unrelenting on her body. When he pulled away, slipping out of her sopping sex in the process, the sight took her breath away. His cock was still half-hard, still dripping cream, his skin dark-red from the enormous friction it had endured. He was panting like an angry bull, and his sex-crazed eyes promised a sleepless night for Lisbon. Her heart lurched inside her chest. Sweat and seed plastered Jane's shirt against his chest, and his pants and underwear were merely shoved down. She shuddered, every muscle in her body strained and tired. She used Jane's distraction while he undressed and climbed off the table, sneaking to the bed on shaking legs, flopping down onto the mattress with a relieved sigh. She was soiled with his seed everywhere, Patrick Jane's seed, drenched in the juices of the man she loved like crazy. The thought alone aroused her so much she felt goose-bumps rise all over her skin. She was soaked, thoroughly filled by her beloved. Her man. The love of her life. Her fiancée.

She felt the slight weight of the ring on her finger and sighed with happiness, joy filling her heart with waves of bliss. She'd never been as happy as this before, never in her life. She rubbed her wet thighs against each other and snuggled into Jane's pillow, the soft fabric still holding his delicious scent. But before sleep could claim her, she felt Jane's rough hands on her legs, followed by the mind-blowing sensation of his hard cock being shoved into her from behind, easily sliding through the mass of seed that filled her, causing a wet, hot sound that made her hair stand on end.

"Sorry," Jane whispered into her ear, gently biting down on her earlobe, "I don't know what's the matter with me tonight."

"Don't apologize," she whispered, already panting with arousal, "fuck me 'til I can't walk anymore."

Jane growled and lifted her upper leg over his, starting to pound her so hard as if he hadn't already taken her all night. And he went so deep, battering her cervix with every pummeling stroke, that Lisbon couldn't help it and came so forcefully it felt like dying- despite having done so for hours.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She woke abruptly in the morning hours, all sticky, to Jane slamming into her again. This time his body covered hers, his hands beneath her buttocks to lift her into his thrusts, which made them go to the very bottom of her, the feeling so earth-shattering she lost all sense of composure, clawing at his back like an angry little animal. He spurred her on, growling into her ear.

"Yes, Lisbon, show me… show me how much you want me. Show me how you need it… I'll give you whatever you want. Hurt me, please, I want to feel you in every way. There's nothing I want more."

He fucked her in short, slapping strokes that still were so deep she felt them up to her stomach, and her aching muscles contracted everywhere, milking his cock in orgasm. Jane cried and shouted and screamed, completely unhinged, his hips thrusting erratically while he emptied his seed inside her, adding to the mass of come he had already spent inside her the previous night.

"Oh god," he breathed once he would speak again, "you truly drive me crazy. I'm doomed."

She chuckled weakly, and he kissed her, his lips soft and gentle while his cock stroked softly in and out of her, making sucking, smacking noises like wild kisses.

"Shower," she whispered, "we have to work today."

He smiled.

"Yep, that, too… and we have another appointment with the estate agent tonight."

She groaned.

"I'm not sure I'll survive the effects house-watching seems to have on you."

"Oh, don't worry- that has nothing to do with the houses. I assure you it's all you."

He kissed her, the playful moves of his agile tongue exciting her big time.

"Shower," she said into his mouth, "come on, Jane, we need to get going."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The little minx went down on him in the shower, most likely as some kind of revenge for the rough manhandling she'd had to endure from him all night. He spilled his seed into her hungry mouth before he used some subtle tricks to arouse her until she was practically begging him to take her again. She ended up pushed against the shower wall, her slim legs wrapped around his waist, his hard length pumping into her at a maddening speed. He had no idea how in hell he did this, but she gave him powers he'd had no idea he possessed, increasing his stamina until he could actually fuck her all night. When he had filled her up with his seed once again he held her, brushing his hand over her wet hair to soothe the tremors of her body, cooing words of love and adoration, the feel of her skin against his simply amazing.

They dressed smiling at each other, happiness glowing in her gorgeous, deep green eyes. Leaving his hands off her while they drove to the office wasn't easy, but as soon as they entered the building, the promise he had given her kicked in like an internal alarm inside his mind. He had promised he wouldn't behave indecently at work, and he had acted accordingly… mostly. She gave him a lot of leeway already because she loved him so much, but well- he loved her, too. He would take care that their cases got SOLVED. Because he made her happy when he worked efficiently, even if he needed some dirty tricks from time to time. It helped that Teresa didn't have to deal with the fallout any longer- that was Fischer's and Abbott's job, and Lisbon gladly left it to them, concentrating on keeping him safe… and on the fact that they always caught the killer in the end.

After an eventful, satisfying day of tying loose ends and closing cases, Lisbon was packing up on her desk while Jane slouched behind her on his couch.

"So," she said, smiling, "more house-watching, huh? Let's take the car this time, okay? Just in case we have to get out of there fast."

He chuckled.

"Maybe we can go to the bathroom together before, just for a quickie…"

"Jaaaaaaaane…."

"I'm just kidding, Teresa. Let's go, I'm ready."

He got up and grabbed her coat, giving her a soft kiss before he helped her into it. Wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders, he guided her out of the building, carrying her bag, making her smile all the time with loving ease.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was already dark when they reached the place where he was supposed to meet Ellen Howard- a new estate agent the office had sent them. She was already waiting when he arrived with Teresa, showing the typical posture of someone who was part annoyed to have to work that late just because of some eccentric's issues and part excited because of a good deal waiting to happen.

Jane smiled. He wore his best suit and even a vest, plus he had brought some impressive credentials just in case.

The location was excellent… directly at the lake, with large, but manageable premises around the house- no fancy plants, but merely a lawn he could easily mow himself. He'd had almost no expenses for years, and now that his assets had finally been unfrozen by the FBI he had a huge chunk of money on his hands. Time to spend some.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jane, is that correct?" Mrs. Howard exclaimed enthusiastically. He expected Lisbon to correct the "Mr. and Mrs.", but she didn't, which gave him enormous pleasure. So he just nodded and shook the tall redhead's offered hand. Although the engagement ring was prominent on Lisbon's finger, he didn't feel the need to say anything, either.

Mrs. Howard recited the house's advantages while she led the way, but he was hardly listening. The place needed to have the right feel, to speak to him in a language he felt he and his sweet could understand, that was much more important than square feet and plumbing. The green grass of the garden felt rich and soft under his feet, and he started dreaming. They could lie in the grass, side by side, telling stories and sharing kisses. There was a swing on the porch, and Lisbon squealed slightly in delight, just for him to hear. His heart warmed instantly, and it took a while until he noticed Mrs. Howard staring at them.

"Sorry," he said nonchalantly, "I have been daydreaming. Did you ask something?"

"Just if you and… Mrs. Jane have children."

"No," he said, the tiny prick of sorrow a normal occurrence by now. He would never get over the pain, but now, he felt he could live with it. He considered elaborating, but decided against it. The truth was, he just didn't know if they would have children, and the matter wasn't the most pressing on his mind.

If Lisbon didn't want any, he would gladly accept that. There was nothing more important than his woman. His body itched to touch her, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Not yet," Lisbon smiled, and his blood sang.

He felt it as soon as he was fully inside the hallway- this was theirs. It was medium sized, but the ceilings were high, and there was a lot of breathing space. A lot of wood, dark and rich, huge windows which gave spectacular views no matter where he looked. Large master bathroom with a giant tub. He closed his eyes to keep the fantasies in check, but it was a challenge, especially with his angel so very close. He could almost hear her thoughts, and they very much went the same way his did.

Living with Lisbon had become his favorite fantasy in the past months since they had returned from Miami, his obsession. He wanted it so, so much, no matter how scared he was that his moods and manners could repel her- well, they hadn't so far, so it was definitely worth the risk. They both needed it- a home, a place just for the two of them, a base. He smiled. Damn, he loved her so much. He would cook for her and clean for her and keep her warm at night… She walked in front of him, wearing a ponytail tonight, and her pale neck enticed him. He wanted to shower her skin with kisses, before he…

Damn, Mrs. Howard was constantly talking, how was he supposed to think when her voice kept distracting him?

"Sorry," he interrupted, directing his most brilliant smile at her,"Mrs. Howard, that's all very fascinating, but we would like to spend a little time alone with the house… I'm almost sure that we will buy it, but we have to… talk about our decision in private first, so…"

She mustered him warily, but he knew she wanted his cash, and she sure as hell trusted Teresa, whose honesty shone like a beacon even to people who didn't have his acuity- so Mrs. Howard nodded slowly after only a short period of thinking.

"Fine, Mr. Jane… I'll leave the key with you, and you can tour the house in private. But- we would very much like to have your decision by Friday. Does that meet your approval?"

"It does, Mrs. Howard," he said, " thank you very much. I'll return the keys by Friday."

He released a pent-up breath when he heard the front door close behind her- and went to search for his little princess, who had wandered off on her own.

He found her in the living room, a look of utter concentration on her face which told him clearly that she was already placing the furniture in her mind. He smiled, and happiness made his knees wobble. He would live with her! Day and night, no "his" and "hers" anymore, just "theirs". He felt like jumping up and down in joy, his whole body sizzling with excitement.

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So," he whispered into her ear, "You like it THAT much, huh?"

She sighed.

"It's so expensive, Jane. If I considered buying a house on my own, I would have laughed myself crazy as soon as I heard the offer. I really don't know if we…"

He turned her in his arms.

"You have no idea how much money we own, do you?"

"No, and I don't have to, because that is YOUR…"

"Teresa Lisbon," he interrupted, "we already discussed this, remember. This is not MY money, it's OURS. You are my fiancée, and it's OUR future we're building here. What do you expect me to buy? Fancy cars, one after the other? That wouldn't make me HAPPY, Teresa. Buying this house makes me so happy I want to scream with joy. Believe me, we HAVE the money. After all, we own…"

He whispered the exact sum of his assets into her ear.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Jane-to-be. You're an insanely rich woman."

"Stop. That's not funny. You know full well I…"

"…don't put up with me because of my money? Of course I know that. It's my dashing good looks, my general sex-appeal and my remarkable stamina in bed…"

She grinned.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that… more like the fact that I was stupid enough to fall deeply in love with you, I still don't know why…"

He pulled her closer, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her moan.

"You don't remember? Maybe I should remind you, then…"

"Not now," she chuckled, wriggling out of his embrace, "there's something I have to show you first."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the upper floor, right to a small door at the back of the hallway that opened onto a staircase. It only led upwards, and he had no idea where it was headed until he remembered that the house had something like a small tower on top of the second floor. He had seen it when they had walked up to the house.

The stairs ended in a small room that had a high ceiling and another sturdily built staircase leading to a separate alcove right under the roof. Lisbon climbed the steps, and Jane followed her. The little chamber on top was not high enough to stand in it, which granted him an enticing view of Lisbon's shapely backside when she crawled in front of him, opening a huge window that was placed in the middle of the low ceiling. He crawled towards her and looked up, his mouth falling open in awe. They could look at the stars from here, the window almost as big as the little chamber itself- and there was exactly enough room on the floor for a king-sized mattress.

"Isn't that amazing?" she whispered. "Our own little hide-away, and we can watch the sky from here."

Jane went up on his knees. Great, there was enough space left above him. Even with a plushy mattress below him, he wouldn't bump his head…

"Jane," Lisbon growled, "I swear you are the most dirty-minded individual I ever…"

"What?" he interrupted, "don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind! You like if I take you from behind!"

She groaned deeply, but he could see her gaze soften. She put her hand against the fabric of his vest.

"I always liked your vests." She whispered.

"Always had fantasies of being fucked by a ruthless magician?"

"No. Fantasies of being fucked by YOU."

His stomach was a puddle of pleasure.

"Wait here- I have a blanket in my car. We can look at the stars for a while."

He winked at her and was gone, running the way to his car in record time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon couldn't wait. Her panties were already wet through with her arousal, and it was no wonder… he was breathtaking, and god, she loved him. Would he leave his vest on when he shoved his hard cock into her? She wouldn't complain.

Shivering with excitement, she waited for him, and her heart clenched with joy when his blond curls appeared at the top of the stairs, handing her a cushioned blanket that felt wonderfully soft. She spread it on the floor, and they lay down upon it, Lisbon looking up at the stars, Jane on his side, facing her.

She smiled.

"I thought you wanted to look at the stars?"

"Oh, I'm doing that. They shine inside your eyes, and that's all the stars I need."

She chuckled.

"You smooth-talking demon. You just want to convince me to spread my legs for you."

"Is it working?"

She shrugged, still smiling.

"Depends."

He let his hands slide to the buttons of her shirt and undid the first one. She didn't stop him. She also did nothing when he opened the second and third one, and his smile deepened. He covered her body with his and kissed her soft breast over the lacy edge of her bra, leaving a trail of liquid fire wherever his lips went. Lisbon's breath felt like a hot storm in her lungs.

He took care to undress her slowly, taking off every single piece of clothing she wore until she was completely naked, but the devilish sparkle in his eyes told her he noticed that she made no effort to do the same. She merely pushed his jacket off his arms, but let the rest of his clothes well alone. He rolled up his sleeves, which would give her the possibility to grip his bare forearms when she needed to and therefore met her approval, but otherwise stayed dressed. She gave him a grateful smile, and the one she received as answer told her he got her intent.

He kissed her neck with hot, urgent lips, and Lisbon brushed her hands over the silken back of his vest, kneading the firm flesh beneath it. He groaned, his erection already probing between her legs, throbbing and hard.

"Patrick!" she cried out and felt his dark smile against her cheek.

"At work, my love," he whispered and reached down to open his belt.

Anything for his princess.

xxxxxxxxxx

He only shoved as much clothes out of the way as he absolutely needed, freeing his erection from its confines, not more. He pushed his hardness against her wet sex, and her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy. She lifted her hips, inviting him in, and he chuckled softly, teasing her. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed the tip against her sensitive entrance, almost sliding in, but never quite getting there. She was screaming with desperate need in seconds, and he decided he wanted to be inside her right then.

Breeching her tight core always felt like an electric jolt, the broad tip of his cock entering her with a satisfying, popping sensation that made him gasp. A tingling shiver coursed through his body, making his teeth rattle. Her hands rubbed over his clothes, pushing him closer, and he gave in with a sigh, driving into her to the hilt. He ruthlessly pushed her legs over his shoulders, opening her so wide he could impale her completely, his hard erection nudging her cervix every time he moved. He could see the strain on her beautiful face, she was close, her body caught between ecstasy and pain, his invasion so deep, so all-encompassing it hardly left her room to breathe.

"I want you," he whispered, "I want you again and again, Teresa. I can't stop. You feel so good."

His first deep thrust made her come in a huge, violent wave, her body convulsing around him, and heavens, he loved to fuck her all the way through a climax. The suction was magnificent, and she came so beautifully, he could feel her walls clutching at his cock, trying to keep him in. He slammed in and out of her as fast as he could, making her tiny frame bounce every time he made impact, going so deep she had to feel him everywhere. His sweat was dripping onto her tight stomach, but it felt so good, his whole body, the tense muscles, the vigorously pumping blood in his veins. Her little hands were everywhere, touching, groping, translating her desire into something that was better than words, made him shudder with gratefulness and excitement.

He put his whole weight into his thrusts, making sure to rub his cock against her swollen clit every time he filled her. Lisbon came so easily for him, her soul open like a flower, her love for him so evident his rough sex made her climax almost without effort. In bed, she had never wanted him to be modest and well-behaved, but had brought out the sex-crazed animal deliberately right from the beginning.

She came again, screaming his name, and the friction and heat inside her tight body made him want to shoot so bad he wailed in agony. He pushed closer, shoved deeper, and with a breathless endearment of passion and love he started to spend deep inside of her, voluminous spurts that seemed to drain him one by one, and he shouted his pleasure until his throat was sore.

He pulled out while he still ejaculated, sliding her legs off his shoulders, rubbing his cock roughly while he spurted his seed onto her stomach, her chest, even her chin, and she groaned with delight, her body arching against his in her need for more. He pushed his still hard length back into her, leaning down to kiss her while he filled her with deep, even thrusts, spilling his slick cream everywhere.

Lisbon kissed him like a starving woman, her firm tongue sliding into his mouth, and he gave back with everything he had, his lips willing playmates for hers, making sweet, smacking noises on her warm skin. They didn't part before they had come up for air, and Jane held his trembling mate in his arms, whispering words of love into her hair.

When their breathing had calmed, he went up on his knees and undressed slowly, making quite the show for her when he noticed her obvious interest, folding his clothes next to hers until he was as naked as she was. Producing another, thinner blanket he had taken from the trunk of his car he covered them both, letting Lisbon snuggle against his chest with a satisfied sigh.

He wrapped her up in a tight embrace and felt himself harden against her stomach. He chuckled darkly.

"You drive me crazy, Teresa Lisbon."

"Oh, I like you like this. Crazy for me."

He groaned.

"At this rate I'm gonna have a heart attack before I'm fifty."

She kissed his throat.

"I think the exercise is good for you. Between relaxing on your couch and rough sex with me, you should be just fine."

"Hmmm…. You might be right with that. You do realize that I'm going to buy this house first thing in the morning, right?"

She sighed.

"Well, after the amazing memories we already built here, I can see there's hardly another choice. Will you wear this vest sometimes for me?"

He grinned.

"Teresa- I would do ANYTHING for you."

He kissed her gently before they burrowed as close as possible, and fell asleep in their favorite position: wrapped around each other.

**The End**

_So! I did it! Hope it wasn't too cheesy, and not too dirty for your liking either… see you (hopefully a little sooner) with the next installment! Thank you so much for reading!_


	3. A Tale of Being Apart

_ALERT! This series turns out SUPER SMUTTY, so BE AWRE! This new installment is no exception, so please- know your limits! We have EXPLICIT ADULT SITUATIONS galore, so if that's not your thing- stop reading! All the other one- enjoy!_

_OOC warning is firmly in place, too- I need to make them lose CONTROL, or it's no fun at all. For a very realistic feel- please, turn to another authors, there are BRILLIANT ones out there! It's also very PWP, but with feeling… the usual, you know?_

_CAREFUL: INSANE SMUT FOLLOWING!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**A Tale of Being Apart **

Jane loved outfitting and preparing their nest, it quickly became his favorite pastime right after devouring his hot little woman.

He spent hours painting the walls, pushing around furniture, strolling through the shops with Teresa for the special little things that would make their new house a home.

With glee and adoration he learned everything about Lisbon's daily life- her quirks and interests, what she bought and loathed, the rhythm of her days, weeks and months. In the mornings, only rough sex could improve her foul mood, so he usually woke her up like that, fucking her until both of them were happy puddles of pleasure. She was surprisingly prone to cuddles, especially in the evenings, when she liked to spend her time with him on the couch, pretending to watch television… he started to suspect that her true motives were a little different, given the fact that they never managed to watch their shows and movies to the end. Long before that, her fingers on his skin became much too distracting, and after the time they had spent together, modesty had lost any hold on their procedures.

When the urge grabbed Teresa, she dug through his clothes until she could touch his bare cock- and damn, was his little witch adventurous when the mood struck her. So much so that he had started to keep a bottle of lube in the drawer next to the couch- this way, he didn't need to get up when she decided to explore his holes and crevices during television time.

He smiled while he recollected sweet memories- oh yes, their couch had seen some action. He stirred the sauce carefully, pepper and garlic, Teresa's favorite. Whistling, he savored the quiet around him, adding the ingredients one by one. He loved to cook, it relaxed him thoroughly, and he enjoyed that this way, he could get a little food into his lady from time to time. Lisbon was embarrassingly disinterested in anything edible, although she worked out vigorously and therefore burned a lot of calories. He had taken on the job of watching the balance… she needed her strength. Plus, he had outfitted a home gym for her in the basement so she didn't need to leave the house for her training.

Damn. Thinking about Lisbon, sweaty and exhausted from her exercise, made him even hornier than he already was, and he hadn't cooked this dinner only to let it get cold over one of their extended sessions. Maybe if he put in into the oven at low heat…

He heard Teresa's key being turned in the lock, and his hard cock twitched inside his pants. He pressed his hips against the counter so she wouldn't see his arousal immediately.

"Hey, love," he exclaimed cheerfully, "I hope Dennis wasn't a pain in the ass?"

She sighed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Did I tell you how much I love coming home knowing that you'll be there, waiting for me? I hate to admit it, but buying this damn house was the best decision I made in my life… right after putting the lube next to the couch."

He chuckled and turned halfway to kiss her, sampling her taste like an addict who had been without his drug for much too long.

"I agree. I love living with you, Lisbon. I love YOU."

"I love you, too, Patrick Jane."

She pushed her hand into the open V of his shirt, her lips claiming his again. She kissed him passionately, wet and warm, and he felt the itching tingle that told him he would desperately need to come soon.

"Dinner ready?" she asked, breaking the kiss with a sweet, smacking sound.

"No- will be another hours or so, sorry. It's something special and complicated."

"That's fine, actually. Is it okay if I hit the treadmill? I need to work off some tension."

He tensed. He could help her with that… but he couldn't leave his pots and pans right now, and Lisbon, slick and sweaty after her workout…

"That's great, my sweet. I'll holler when dinner is ready."

She kissed him soundly and granted him a very enticing view of her backside when she descended the stairs to the basement. Jane closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down with a deep breath.

He would have her… and then he would show her how to really get rid of her tension.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sweat poured down her body in rivulets, but her muscles felt pleasantly smooth and sleek, like they always did after a workout. It made her watchful and alert, pumped full of energy, and she loved exercising.

Unfortunately, it didn't get rid of the horny urges inside her. She sighed. Heavens, what was the matter with her? Jane and her had been together for almost a year now, and she just couldn't manage to let her hands off him.

She forced herself to play it cool while they were working, but as soon as the professional mode was off, all hell broke loose inside her, and the next deep look he sent her ignited her senses into something greedy and wolfish she could hardly control. Once he had come inside her, she wanted him again. On the rare mornings where she managed to wake up before him, she wanted him immediately. That he looked absolutely adorable in his sleep didn't help either. That he was so gentle and sweet and caring and funny made it even harder to resist the urge. And that he was so damn perfectly built, had the stamina of a bull in heat and knew exactly where to put his fingers, mouth and cock to push her to a screaming orgasm? She was doomed.

Taking off her shoes and socks, she groaned desperately, her whole body throbbing with lust. Normal occurrence by now, whenever she thought about Jane.

She stretched her muscles, in incredibly good shape, and felt that her sex was already swollen with arousal. She took off her black sports-bra, plastered to her skin by her sweat. Her breasts ached, so she kneaded them a little, her rough touch failing to diffuse the tension. She let her hand wander down the front of her shorts, sliding her fingers between her soaked folds. Oh my god. Her clit was so hard every little caress made it burn, and she pushed two fingers into her as far as she could, finger-fucking herself while she rubbed the tiny nub very close to her entrance with the heel of her hand.

Her lower body burned, and she could only think of Jane, his strained, focused face when he pounded her into the mattress, his gentle smiles over the day. She went on tiptoes to evade the intensity, the wave of arousal rising, rising, it almost hurt, the deep itch demanding to be soothed, and she was sobbing with need to…

"Dinner is ready." She heard a hoarse whisper from the door of the little gym he had built for her.

She guiltily pulled her hand out of her shorts, but the urge inside her was so strong now she could hardly stand. Looking at him, she knew her eyes were wet, her whole frame shaking. He still wore his apron, looking elegant and immaculate in his clean white shirt and dark grey dress pants.

He slowly walked towards her, and when he was very close, her resistance went to hell in one big rush.

"Oh, Jane," she gasped, her fingers grabbing, groping his body, and he offered her his lips, leaning down to make it easier for her to latch onto them. She sucked on his tongue, crazy for him, and so grateful when he pushed down her shorts and panties, letting them slide down her legs until she could step out of them.

She melted into his embrace, his arms seeming to cover her whole body, touching her everywhere, his fingers sliding through the slick layer of her perspiration, making her even hotter. He never stopped kissing her while he toed off his shoes and socks, pulling the apron and his shirt from his body in more or less one swift movement. She clung to his naked torso, kneading his flesh, cool against her heat. Jane pulled her close, flattening her breasts against his chest, pushing on leg between hers. She almost screamed from the friction, but he held her tight, not allowing her to squirm free.

"Please, Jane," she whimpered, practically trying to climb him now, "I need you - inside me, now, please, Jane, please…"

He opened his belt with erratic, rough movements and shoved his pants down, including his underwear, kicking them off until he was as naked as she was.

She grabbed his erection immediately, hard, so hard, she couldn't span him with her hand, but if felt so good to finally touch him. His kisses were frantic now, his groans desperate.

"'Please," she whispered, "Jane, please…"

He grabbed her and set her down on the next available padded surface that had the perfect height. Lisbon leaned back, pushing her legs up onto the bench, spreading her thighs as far as she could. Jane knelt down and immediately brought his mouth to her clit, pushing his tongue into her while his upper lip rubbed the engorged little pearl. Everything itched, burned, hurt, and when he finally made her explode beneath his perfect mouth it only made things worse. She screamed in orgasm and still needed to be filled properly, fucked hard by his cock. She squirmed and wriggled, knowing full well he could do this forever, torture her with his lips and tongue until he'd licked her into unconsciousness. But when she tugged on his curls, he took mercy on her, getting up slowly. His skin was ashen from painful arousal, and concern for him won out over her own lust.

"Patrick, are you alright?"

He was breathing heavily, staring at her with wild, dangerous eyes.

"Just keep your legs spread and let me in there- then nobody gets hurt."

He grabbed his cock, so hard he had to push it down to bring it into the right position, and she looked at the place where she was spread wide open for him, transfixed, unable to look away. She was tight, had always been, and she could see that he needed quite some force to get over her first resistance. The swollen tip of his hard rod slid through her creamy wetness, catching her pulsating clit before he finally pushed inside. Everything went black.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, an anchor in a sea of dark pleasures, and she took heavy, gasping breaths while he pushed into her, sliding right to the depths of her, until everything she felt was him. The friction made her shake all over, and Jane started sweating, too, his skin heating under her hands.

"Mine." He growled and gave her a few slow, long, incredibly deep thrusts that made her toes curl. The third one made her whole body convulse like a single muscle, and she released a sobbing scream, Jane's enormous groan mingling with her voice.

She pushed her hips harder against his, burning with pleasure. Everywhere.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jane threw his head back, still grunting like an animal, savoring the slight suction of her orgasming body. God, she was marvelous, he pulled her close, kissing her luscious lips, allowing her to gasp and moan into his mouth. But he needed more, needed her raw and hard, unleashed.

"Lisbon," he groaned and grabbed her hips, holding her in place, his breath leaving his lips in little gasping clouds.

And when she opened her eyes, looking at him, he let go.

His rhythm was as fast and hard as he could go. Lisbon cried out, clutching at his shoulders, and he just went deeper, rougher, holding her still to pound into her without any restraint. His hips slapped against hers, and her calling his name was like a melody she sang, following the same tunes as her rapid heartbeat he could almost feel against his chest. He held her tight, so tight, vicious flames dancing over his cock, hammering into her slick core, making her come, making her scream.

He groaned so loud his voice resonated in his own ears, an endless echo of pleasure, his woman contracted around him, screaming his name again, and he fucked her as hard as he could, grunting like a beast while he heaved into her. He was so close, his whole body tingling, nerve endings exploding in his cock, sweet, torturous agony, Teresa breathed against his neck, soft and warm, and despite his roughness it was sheer love that pushed him over the edge, made him spill in a furious gush of seed, filling her to overflowing, the heat of his ejaculation triggering another violent climax in his shivering princess.

He held her strong, tiny body close while his cock unloaded deep inside her, her whispered words begging for more, her slender legs wrapped around his hips to pull him deeper.

When he finished he just held her, showering her neck and shoulders with soft, probing kisses, their slick bodies plastered against each other.

"Shower." He whispered when he could talk again. "Then dinner."

She nodded weakly, and he lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the main bathroom while she gently nibbled on his earlobe.

He never wanted to let go.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Jane frowned at Abbott, clearly not amused, "I… I don't want to go."

It was already evening, and Jane had been dying to get home with Lisbon for a while now. He felt unhappy and on edge.

Abbott shrugged apologetically.

"We have a case in Boston, and you are needed there. You never had any trouble with traveling before, Jane."

"That… well, that was… in another life."

He knew he was pouting a little, but couldn't help it.

"It's just for a week, Jane," Abbott sighed, "You'll be back in a heartbeat."

"Why can't Lisbon accompany me?"

"She's tied up in the Harris case, so you'll go with Fischer and Cho. One week max, Jane. I can't force you, so… please. We need you as a consultant in this case."

Jane nodded gravely. He had no choice anyway, and Abbott knew that. If he refused to go, Lisbon would kick his sorry ass.

"Okay…. on one condition."

Abbott groaned.

"I hate the sound of that… shoot."

"If I catch the killer, Lisbon and me get a three-week holiday afterwards."

"THREE WEEKS? Forget it, Jane, I can't spare you both for such a…"

"What did you say about this Boston guy? He's a serial?" Jane whistled, "Sounds like an important catch…"

Abbott leaned back, staring at Jane.

"Okay. You catch him… you get three weeks off with Lisbon."

Jane smiled.

"Deal."

Xxxxxxxxxx

After an endless night of the most forbidden pleasures, he had to say goodbye to Lisbon in front of the whole team, and it wasn't easy. There were about a million things he wanted to tell her- and yes, he would have liked to hold her for an hour to soak the feel of her body into his skin. No time.

It was just one week. So why felt his heart so heavy? He had always been independent, unattached, but since he had Lisbon in his life, it had been so much fun being dependent and attached. More than he dared to admit. He needed her. She was his lifeline, the beacon that gave him purpose and direction. Warmth filled his heart, and pain made his hands clench.

He could do this. Piece of cake.

He kissed her, in front of Abbott and the whole team, and she didn't even object.

"I'll call you." He whispered into her mouth, the pressure of his hands on her body showing his distress. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

He held her close, his hands fisting her clothes, as if this way, he could just hold on forever.

xxxxxxxxx

She swallowed drily- damn, she would miss him, too. It was almost scary how much she'd come to depend on his presence in her daily life, the warm comfort he gave her, the sheer thrill of not being alone any longer. She had always been alone, even when she'd been with Pike, because he had never been what she truly wanted. So a part of her had always stayed stubbornly lonely- until Patrick.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, just for a second.

"I love you, Patrick."

She knew she acted wildly out of character, the whole team looking elsewhere to be polite, but when he mouthed the crucial three words back at her, she felt happy and found she didn't care.

Jane sighed and turned, walking towards the black car where Cho and Fischer were already waiting for him, but a second before he got in he raced back to her, leaning down for a last sweet kiss. Lisbon tried to contain his taste, remember what the texture of his lips felt like on hers, but when he broke apart, she knew she couldn't. Tonight, her lonely bed would feel cold, no matter what she did. She sighed and tried to wave happily, act like an adult… it was just one week, for god's sake. She couldn't even count the weeks she had spent lonely in the past, pining for him, wishing and wondering. This was easy compared to that.

The Harris case was a pain in the ass, lots of paperwork and methodical correctness, which was why Abbott had given it to her in the first place- it was not a Jane case, it was one for meticulous detective work, so here she was. She rubbed her burning, tired eyes, exhausted from staring at the screen and countless files. The alibi had a hole somewhere- she just needed to find it. What would Jane do? She smiled to herself.

Right now, he would be whiney and unhappy, endlessly complaining about his boredom and the unfairness of having to do tedious theoretical work.

Two hours later it was close to midnight, and Lisbon decided to call it a night. She was too tired for life-changing revelations, cracking this bastard of a case would have to wait until tomorrow.

She got take-out on her way home- without Jane, there was no cooking happening in their house. How lonely the familiar rooms felt without him. They had hardly been apart in one year, and she had gotten used to him always being around by now. She sighed, her heart unnaturally heavy. Obviously she had gotten used to happiness, too. She smiled. Yes, he made her happy. She put her Thai in a bowl and decided to eat on the couch, watching a movie. She needed some distraction from eating alone, because she was a little sad deep inside.

The bowl stood untouched on the low table, she didn't feel really hungry, but just when she'd decided to go to bed the phone rang. She startled a little before she picked up, her heartbeat loud in the lonely house.

"Hello?"

His voice was warm and melting, and she wanted to press the phone against her heart.

"Hello, my love. You're home late."

He had tried before. She felt safe and loved, despite being lonely.

"The Harris case is a tough one. I still didn't have a breakthrough."

"Hmmm. Harris is this grey-haired guy who looks like an accountant, yes?"

"Exactly. He's a lawyer, actually, which doesn't help with things."

"Meh- boring case. He's guilty as hell."

Lisbon sighed deeply.

"I know. Still, he has an alibi that sounds airtight at the moment. But I know there's something rotten about it… just need to find out what."

"Just one thing: he's a vain, blown-up macho wannabe. If you mock his male pride, he will start boasting. And tell you more than he should in the process."

"You think I should bring him in again?"

"Definitely."

Lisbon groaned.

"I was hoping I could solve this one intellectually…"

"Meh, Lisbon. Nothing like the direct approach. Bring him in, grill him again,be a little girly and seductive, and then tell him that he's that uptight because he certainly has a small one. Trust me… it will do the trick."

She smiled.

"I do trust you, you know?"

His voice softened considerably.

"You do?"

She chuckled.

"Well… let's say within reason."

"What are you wearing?"

Her heart skipped a beat- an involuntary reaction she couldn't stop.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Humor me, Teresa. I'm a lonely, heartsick man. Tell me."

She felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden.

"Panties and a tank top."

He whistled.

"Nothing more? I do hope you're alone!"

She sighed dramatically.

"Of course. Alone with my memories of passionate nights in your arms."

"Poor baby. I feel your pain, believe me. Take the panties off."

She went very still.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Your panties. Slide them down your legs and toss them somewhere they won't get in the way. Pretty please."

Lisbon swallowed drily. Had he told her about this beforehand she would most likely have found it ridiculous, but her nerves were frayed from hard work and long hours of concentration, and her body longed for surrender, wanted nothing more than melt under his voice. So she took a deep breath and took the panties off.

"They're off." She whispered.

"Take the top off, too. I promise you don't need it."

She hesitated.

"Where are you, Jane?"

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alone, in my hotel room."

"Then play fair. Undress, too."

"Okay. It will take a moment longer, though- I'm fully dressed."

He put the receiver down, and she heard the rustle of clothes. Imagining him getting naked made her swell with lust, and she couldn't keep her legs still.

"Okay," he said calmly when the receiver was picked up again, "I'm naked. Completely. It's cool, I have goose bumps on my arms and shoulders. I'm hard, Teresa. Your voice makes me crave you so much. You gave me so many precious memories, they're eating me alive. Spread your legs for me, my love. I want in there. Please."

She did what he said out of instinct, never having second thoughts. Spreading her thighs as wide as she could, opening, stretching, her whole frame trembling with ecstasy.

His voice was low now, hypnotic, a seductive singsong that made her light-headed and dizzy.

"Put your fingertips against your entrance, Lisbon. Do you feel your clit, love? It's right there, waiting for my hands and mouth and cock to rub and tease it. You're so beautiful, Teresa. So soft and responsive, answering every touch of mine immediately, so perfectly, my sweet. You make me want more and more. Imagine it's my fingers touching you… my hands going deeper, touching you where you need it most."

Her knees buckled and twitched, and when she heard him groan, she almost lost her hold on the phone.

"Push your fingers inside you, Teresa," he whispered, "fuck yourself like I would if I could. Rub your clit with every stroke, rub it good, hard. Think about my hands, you know them so well. They crave you, Teresa."

She knew she should most likely say something, too, but the sensations crested over her without mercy, making her mind swim with foggy lust. Her hand shook, but she did what he had told her, brushing her fingertips over her clit every time she pushed inside, imagining his hands, broad, long-fingered and elegant, knowing exactly where he had to touch her to make her explode like a supernova.

"Jane," she cried out, her mind creating the perfect fantasy for her, "you feel so good…."

His breath was sharp, panting, she could almost feel his lips against her ear.

"Yes, my love, I'm going to take you as hard as I can. But first, I want you to come for me. Can you feel it, Teresa? My whole body screams for you."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Oh, yes… of course I am."

She swallowed drily.

"Tell me… please."

"I'm so hard I have to push my cock down to wrap my hand around it… I'm always this hard for you, love, only for you. It almost hurts to touch my shaft, but I need to spill, need to get rid of the tension… I dream of your lips around me, priming me before I get to fill you…"

"Oh god…"

"I want you to lick all the secret spots nobody knows but you, want to feel you push your tongue there until I lose all remnants of composure, letting you swallow me, my hips thrusting helplessly until I fill your mouth with my essence…"

His voice was hoarse, trembling, and Teresa's senses were almost lost in the rush of her pleasure, her fingers wet from her juices, sliding freely in the slickness of her arousal. She groaned so loudly it resonated in her head, making her whole body vibrate.

"I harden immediately, I always do for you, and oh god, Teresa, I need inside you now, need to thrust into your tightness, please, if you don't spread your legs now I'm going to die…"

She mustered every ounce of strength she could find inside her, so close now her whole body tingled from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"I'll spread for you, as far as I can, knowing I have to make room for you. Please, Patrick, take me, shove into me hard, I need it so much, I…"

Her release tackled her sideways before she could prepare for it, and she cried out when her whole lower body contracted, tightening her sheath around her thrusting fingers until her motions produced the wet, slick sound Jane's cock caused seconds after he had slammed his whole length into her, he was so big, so hard, pulsating inside her with the roughness of his thrusts… she wailed helplessly while wave after wave crashed down on her, making her body convulse like a single muscle. As if from a great distance she heard Jane scream, his voice breaking under the onslaught of nameless pleasure. She came again, her small frame arching on the couch, the feverish climax feeling like an electric shock.

When she finally came down after what felt like hours, black invaded her vision, her limbs shaking like crazy.

"Jane?" she whispered softly, her natural worry for him easily winning over her exhaustion, "Are you alright?"

She could hear him breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," he whispered, "I came like a volcano. I made a total mess of the cream-colored carpet in front of me…"

She whimpered.

"And I'm not there…"

"Sorry, my love." She could hear the shaky smile in his voice. "I absolutely couldn't save this one. But believe me… there will be enough for you when I'm back. And then some."

Goose bumps rose all over her skin.

"I miss you." She couldn't think of anything else to say, and tears welled in her eyes, making her curl her tiny body into a tight ball.

"God, I miss you, too, sweet Teresa. I'll be back soon, and then I'll take you on the vacation of your life."

"I don't need anything fancy, Jane, I just need you…"

"I know… but there's a difference between what you need and what you deserve, my princess. Let me spoil you a bit, please. And I promise, you'll get a whole lot of me, too. I won't let you out of my sight for a second."

"That sounds good."

He was silent for a moment, still breathing hard, and she longed for his voice so much in these short whisper of time that she almost held her breath until he spoke again.

"Are you eating enough, Lisbon?"

"I'm… sure, yes, I eat plenty."

He sighed.

"Why do you even bother lying to me, my painfully honest little butterfly?"

She smiled. His outrageous endearments were the cutest things anybody had ever said to her.

He tsk-tsked softly.

"If you don't eat, you won't have the stamina for what I have in mind when I'm back."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm rock hard again, Teresa."

She groaned in despair.

"I'll never survive this week, Jane. Let's face it, I'm a clingy cry-baby just like everybody else."

He chuckled.

"You're not. You're just in love, and that's okay. I love you, too."

Her smile warmed her from within.

"I love you, Patrick Jane. Take care, yes? Don't do any dangerous stuff, at least not while I'm not there to save you. I need you back with me in one piece… and soon."

"Six days, love. But you have to EAT, yes?"

"I'll try. I'm a lonely, heartsick woman, we don't tend to have monstrous appetites."

"At least not for food…" he cooed.

"Come back FAST." She breathed.

"I will. Goodnight, Teresa. I love you."

"I love you, Patrick. Goodnight."

She kept the receiver pressed against her ear for a while after he had hung up. Then she reluctantly put it down and got up, craving a hot shower, loneliness wrapping her heart in its rough embrace.

Her dinner remained untouched on the table, entirely forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Despite her worries, the week passed in a hurry. Jane had been right, of course… showing a little décolleté, combined with some well-placed insults to his overblown male pride did the trick with Harris, and he stumbled over his own words before he could stop himself. The arrest was perfect on day 6 of Jane's absence, including the paperwork and a full confession, which gave her a gold star in Abbott's virtual book of nice agents and a free afternoon.

Things were very much the same on Jane's side: Abbott told her the team had arrested their serial killer with pomp and fanfare, and that there were only the usual complaints about Jane… well, Fischer had to deal with that, not Lisbon, which made her smile a little. Jane would most likely be home tomorrow evening, which was a Friday, everything picture perfect. They would start on his mystery vacation on Monday, and that gave them a free weekend in-between… a weekend she fully intended to spend with Jane's cock balls-deep inside her.

She winced inwardly… damn, this being-apart-thingy definitely gave her crude thoughts. But she couldn't help it… she felt STARVED for him, so much so that after her job had been done, there was little room for anything else in her mind.

So it was no real surprise that after eating some ice cream at her favorite parlor, her strolls through downtown brought her to a shop selling very exclusive lingerie. She had NEVER bought stuff like that before, so to say she felt a little insecure was the understatement of the century. It was strange that even when she'd been with Pike, she had always worn her simple, sensible black underwear, not too plain and ugly, but not really sexy either. She had bought dresses when she was going out with him, but lingerie? Somehow, the thought had never crossed her mind.

Now, it did. She shuddered when she imagined how Jane would return: he was a tiger when he hadn't had her for more than 24 hours, and she could only imagine what would happen after a week of abstinence. It wasn't likely that flimsy lingerie would survive his no doubt violent attack. She bit her lower lip in sheer delight… still, if she could make him even wilder, she damn well would.

She stepped inside, carefully, like someone who entered foreign territory, and was immediately greeted by the flamboyant shop owner, an older lady who nonetheless gave the impression that she totally rocked the designs she sold.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" her voice was deep and warm, and despite the endearment, Lisbon didn't feel offended.

Unfortunately, she wasn't an easy, but rather uncertain customer… it took her forever to decide, before she finally took the leap und chose a black, see-through baby-doll that parted beneath her breasts and allowed a glimpse of her flat stomach. She also bought matching panties (no string, because she would NEVER in her life wear a string), which had only very slim chances of surviving their first encounter with Jane. She smiled to herself. She wanted him sex-crazed, out of his mind, devouring her like a wild beast. She wanted HER Jane, the man who wet her panties with a wink and then rammed her like a freight train.

She left the shop whistling, happily swinging the delicate paper bag containing her purchase. He would be back tomorrow, and she was facing a long weekend locked up in her house with a man who… wait. What if he had practiced bio-feedback all week, and arrived on their doorstep cool as a cucumber? She stopped dead in her tracks, only to berate herself a moment later: what was the matter with her anyway? He would be back. He hadn't been able to let his hands off her before his trip, so why should that have changed? She just wanted him back, that was all.

On a firm stride, she walked home, her heart thundering in her chest. Only one night left without him.

He didn't call her that night, which worried her a little. The last time they had talked had been three days ago… since then, there had been silence from his side, and he had ignored a few of her calls. At least Fischer had called her, telling her they would arrive in Austin around 6 p.m., so she knew Jane was not hurt in any way. She shrugged her worries away. Maybe he had been tied up, busy with the case. It happened, she knew that too well.

But again, she felt too excited to prepare something for dinner. Well… she'd had a little ice cream for lunch, that had to be enough.

She went to the basement and worked out till her legs buckled, fondly remembering how Jane and her had christened pretty much every piece of equipment in her little gym… she just wanted him back, nothing else.

She took an exhausted shower, leaning her head against the cool tiles of the stall, before she collapsed naked on their bed, her damp hair soaking her pillow.

She was out in three, longing accompanying her into her dreams, and almost asleep she wondered how much she had changed since they had met. So, so much.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jane's smile felt frozen on his face, but hey… he managed. Breathing in, breathing out, his cock remaining flaccid on his command, while the evil part of his mind couldn't stop tormenting him with pictures of hard sex to the absolute exhaustion, Lisbon's body cushioning his violent thrusts while he buried himself inside her again and again, filling her tight sheath with as much of him as he could. He was mad, dangerous, sick with desire. He'd never felt like this before, a fearful, broken human who loved far too much. He loved Lisbon so, so much, but he couldn't help it. He craved her body, too, craved the union they had forged, needed to be close to her, to hold her, let instincts lead the way.

He smiled at Cho, and it felt like a lie. Lisbon. He only wanted Lisbon.

He had stopped calling her after he had done so on the third night, unable to resist getting her off, giving her release and satisfaction through his voice alone. He had been worried about her because she didn't eat enough and he couldn't help with that, couldn't cook for her, couldn't feed her. He had clung to her sweet voice, her rapid breath when she'd approached orgasm, so happy he could give her that. It had messed with him in dangerous ways, and he had spent the night masturbating, again and again, until everything had felt raw and chafed, and he'd been a desperate bundle of longing and need. He had pulled himself together in the morning hours, exercising his bio-feedback rigorously, until he'd felt moderately in control once more. He had stopped himself from calling her again, even though at night, he'd lain on his bed like a corpse, hands folded over his middle, his mind struggling to fight down the loneliness, his desperate thoughts about her.

But in these dark hours, he had found that he simply wanted to tie the knot, as soon as possible. No year-long engagement, he just wanted to finalize it right away. Not because he believed that it would change anything between him and Lisbon, but because he wanted to show the world that she was his, and he was hers, for good. That he would hold her, would do anything to make her happy, was in this to stay forever. He knew that Lisbon would want a simple, down-to-earth ceremony, and so he distracted himself with planning and plotting, imagining what she would like best.

But on Friday morning, everything he had trusted on failed.

When Fischer attempted making cheerful conversation in the car to the airport, he had smiled at her and politely asked her to shut the hell up. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to stop himself from falling apart, and survive the cruel hours that separated him from HOME. Teresa Lisbon. She would wait for him, and he would spend the weekend tasting, loving, filling her, letting go of his control, taking her like a beast. His cock twitched inside his pants, and he took deep, calming breaths to will it down again. Only a few hours, and he would be whole again.

He could do this, couldn't he? Of course he could. He was Patrick Jane.

But the shaky breath he took was full of doubt, and he rolled the eyes at himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At first, she felt strange in the skimpy lingerie. She passed the mirror again and again, glancing at her body, turning in front of her own reflection to judge the impression she made. The bustier hardly contained her breasts, but they were not very big, so thankfully didn't fall out of the décolleté when she moved. No- she didn't look bad.

After a while, she almost forgot what she was wearing, feeling like a naughty little housewife waiting for her even naughtier man. She watered the plants, barefoot, dancing to her Spice Girls CD, whistling the tunes she knew so well. She felt giddy with excitement, and around eight p.m., she decided to distract herself with one of Jane's Sudoku, lying on her stomach on their bed, kicking her legs like an overeager little girl would do.

She felt her nipples harden when she heard a key being turned inside the front door's lock.

She was out of the bed in seconds running the distance to the stairs on her bare feet, excitement pumping through her veins.

"Jane!" she cried out. "You're back!"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He looked at her, his luggage dead weight in his hands, eyes going round.

She had momentarily forgotten what she wore, had forgotten how things were between them, how they had always been after the years of restraint. Painful arousal wet her panties, made her sex swell for him until everything hurt. He stood at the door, staring, his eyes wandering down her scantily clad body like the gaze of a starving lion.

And suddenly, everything happened so fast that she could hardly process her surroundings.

Jane dropped everything he wore and kicked the door shut with a loud, resonating thud. He raced up the stairs as fast as lightning, grabbing her before she could as much as gasp. He pushed her against the next wall, her back roughly connecting with the polished wood, the breath being knocked out of her lungs. He ripped the panties from her body with a single, firm pull, and she would have collapsed hadn't he held her upright with his strong grip. He didn't kiss her, just freed his cock, shoving his pants and underwear down before he pushed into her, deep and hard, leaving it to her to accommodate his enormous size. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to thrust deeper, entering her completely, until his balls rubbed against her buttocks, showing that he had given her every single inch of his enormous length. Her cervix screamed under the strain, her whole body begging for release, his strokes fierce and rapid, making her back thud against the wall.

She started to contract almost immediately, he just knew where to push, how to fuck her, how to ram so deep she came helplessly for him, lost in the torrent of their feelings for each other.

He kissed herthen, wild, hungry, desperate kisses, his tongue playing wetly with hers, the sensations so sensual she shook like a leave in his arms. She didn't even try to meet his thrusts, just allowed him to hammer into her, his hot breath everywhere, his cock filling her with incredible force, again, again. She struggled against him, sweating and panting, needing to explode again, to cure the itch only he evoked in her, making her need to come so badly, not once, more, just more, a million breathless times.

"Patrick!" she screamed and heard him growl, grunt, throwing his whole weight into his thrusts. He threw his head back while he pounded into her, howling like a bloodthirsty animal. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shakily kissed his neck and throat, her body bouncing under his frantic strokes. Her sex constricted around him until her stomach muscles hurt, the feeling pulling on every nerve in her body.

Short before she thought she would pass out, she felt him go rigid on a desperate groan, pushing into her as far as he could go, and she felt the familiar gush of warmth deep inside her, his seed filling her up. Like usual, Jane came copiously, and it felt so good she clutched at his flesh, struggling to get closer when that would have been absolutely impossible. He spilled into her, spurt after spurt, and she spread her legs to receive all of him, the mess of their combined juices dripping onto the floor.

When he was completely spent he lay sobbing in her arms, wrapped tightly around him, her legs holding him as firmly as her embrace. He squirmed to get rid of his clothing, ripping here, dropping there until he was naked. He kept her close, but almost ran with her to their bedroom, their bodies still connected, his steps causing delicious little tremors inside her.

He threw her onto the mattress, dislodging himself in the process, and she heard his frantic intake of breath. Jane enjoyed pushing into her seed-filled sheath, loved slamming into her tight chamber crammed with his juices, and heavens, she loved it, too. He was so attuned to her, every touch, every move igniting her to white-hot flames, devouring her body with its fiery tongues.

She spread her legs, showed him what he had done, and he gave in with a shudder, kneeling down between her legs. He put his hands onto her thighs, pulling her onto his lap, his cock finding his home inside her, entering her so deep she could feel him all through her body. His fingers found the straining, swollen pearl of her clit, rubbing it firmly, pressing it down on his pumping shaft.

"My Teresa," he whispered, "I want to come inside you so often I'll lose consciousness."

She arched against his body, and he sighed, pushing her off him, pulling out in a long move that was sheer agony. He turned her onto her stomach and made her go up on all fours, spreading her thighs wide, so wide, opening her completely. She could feel his seed trickling out of her, and knew he could see it when he pushed his fingers into her, spreading his essence over her skin, marking her with his come, his breath accelerating.

She buried her face into the pillow in front of her, shaking with lust, silently begging him to finish her off again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He was so hard, he couldn't keep his hands still, but after his first load had been spilled, he couldn't pass the chance to play. God, seeing her in this tiny black nothing, her wavy hair open on her shoulders, her eyes so happy, relieved to see him… everything inside him had just short-circuited.

He pushed his cock into her, just a few inches, making his own semen gush out. It was so erotic he groaned loudly, unable to take his eyes from her smooth, rosy sex, spread for him, ready to receive him. He pushed a little deeper and pulled out again, his shaft marked by the white reams of his come. He shook with pleasure and rammed deeper, rougher, more intense. She moaned, bending her back like a little kitten, looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes huge and innocent, lips swollen from his kisses, pursed into the classical Lisbon-pout. It did things to him he couldn't name. He pushed his length into her as deep as possible, rubbing his hips against her shapely, perfect buttocks.

This was the moment he got loud, unhinged, his sonorous voice rising, moans and cries showing how mind-blowing the sensations were for him. There were jolts of ecstasy running up and down his shaft, and he gave her deep, thorough strokes, right to the deepest recesses of her tight body, enjoying the suction of her walls when he pulled out again. It wasn't long until he couldn't bear the slow build-up any longer, and her restless squirming showed him she felt the same. He pulled her up until her back was pressed against his chest, his lips searching her neck, her ears, claiming her mouth when she turned her head and offered her kiss. God, how he loved kissing those lips, so soft against his, eating him up. His Lisbon loved to grope, her play rich and luscious, and his cock throbbed inside her every time her mouth moved against his.

He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled, playfully biting her throat.

His voice shook when he spoke.

"Do you want me to take you hard again, love? Or a little softer this time?"

"NO." She whispered urgently, "Not soft. Please, Patrick, I need to feel you. As rough as possible."

It was the permission he had longed for, and he pushed her back down into the pillows, looking down to the place where they were joined, groaning when she instinctively spread her legs further, her tight core stretched obscenely around his shaft. He just allowed the tiger to roar to life.

She startled when he wrapped his hands around her waist, fingers digging into her soft flesh, pulling her close. His first thrust would have pushed her up the mattress until she'd hit her head on the bed's wooden frame, but he held her in place, battering her with sharp, ramming thrusts that made her whole body bounce. He looked down to where his cock was stretching her so far it looked painful, but she moaned in delight, pressing her bottom closer against him, her hands fisted into the sheets. He slammed into her, over and over again, his strokes so deep and fast he got dizzy with pleasure. Leaning his weight into fucking her made his spine tingle in ecstasy, his cock jerking inside her with the need to spill, spray her womb with seed. Taking her to completion was an enormous urge, and Jane couldn't think about anything else, got lost into the task until there was nothing existing in his universe but her body beneath him, accepting his cock, spreading her legs wider to make room for him.

He groaned her name every time he made impact, punctuated by her sharp cries, making him fuck her harder, faster. The bed banged against the wall from the force of his punishing thrusts, but he didn't care, hardly noticed a thing, just Teresa, Teresa, coming again beneath him, massaging his cock with her slick walls, contracting around him until a flood of seed was torn from him, and he was screaming because it was just too intense, deep spurts of come filling her up until his juices were dripping onto the sheets from her tight core. She pushed against him, heightening the sensation, made him come even harder, taking every single gush of his semen deep where it belonged. His hands brushed over the silky fabric of the sinful piece of lingerie she was wearing, increasing the sensual impressions coursing through his body. He gasped with pleasure, his body burning up until there was nothing left of him, and he collapsed next to her with a blissful sigh, pulling out of her with a wet sound that made goose bumps rise all over his skin.

"Oh my god, Teresa," he breathed when he could talk again, "what in heaven are you WEARING?"

She arched her back, pushing her perfect breasts forward, covered only about halfway by the tiniest chiffon cups he had ever seen.

"What?" she said, wearing one of the cute pouts he loved so much, "You don't like it?"

He pulled the eyebrows up.

"Oh, excuse me- did I behave as if I don't like it?"

She smiled.

"I guess I was imagining some very sexy, seductive gesture as welcome for you, like waiting for you draped on our bed like a pinup, but I got distracted, and when I heard you at the door I totally forgot all about it…"

He chuckled.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, dear. Seeing you like this brought the caveman inside me the last few inches. Did I hurt you? Too rough?"

She wrapped her small hand around his cock as far as it would go, and he huffed in surprise when he hardened beneath her grip.

"There's no such thing as too rough," she whispered, "at least it looks that way, with you. I'm so glad you're back."

"God, me too. Sorry that I didn't call you, my sweet. But I could hardly tolerate hearing your voice without being able to touch you, and I was pining for you so much I couldn't concentrate on the case. I just wanted to get it over with, so I could get back home to you."

"That's okay," she sighed, "Fischer kept me up to date. She called me sometimes to tell me that you didn't get into trouble and are still in one piece."

He winced.

"Oh, snap. I never considered that you would be worried about me. Teresa, I'm so, so sorry…"

She snuggled closer, her hand still firm around his stiffening shaft, and his hips started moving restlessly, fire pouring down his spine.

"Don't worry." she said softly into his ear, "I love you, Patrick."

He smiled, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you, my Teresa."

And I will marry you sooner than you think, he thought happily.

He then brought her tiny frame beneath his, and proceeded to show her how much he had missed her.

**The End**

_So far from me, I hope you liked it! Vacation is next in the "Aftermath Tales"! Hope to see you then!_


End file.
